Ghosts of the past
by gothina234
Summary: Sequel to Lost. After an attack on his daughter, Reid must face the past. The entire team groups together to protect Beatrix and each other but, will it be enough? A mystery unsub wants his daughter for unknown reasons .His family once again under threat. Can Reid protect his wife and children? Or will he die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is the sequel to 'Lost'. I hope you enjoy this chapter and it is extra long for you all. To understand this, new readers will need to read the first installement, 'Lost'."  
**

**Please review and I look forward to hearing all your thoughts on the new fanfic. Please review and please enjoy.**

**All mistakes are my own**

Spencer froze as he heard the words that his daughter's attacker had said to her. He froze at the name as it connected the present to the past. It brought a nightmare into his life. A nightmare he had fought so hard against. He looked back to see the rest of the team all looking at him with the same eyes they had looked at him with after Callie Jones' death. The day she died, they all swore to keep the secret of her being Beatrix's biological mother. Spencer closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The past was knocking at his door and as much as he didn't want to, he had to open the door to his past to keep his daughter safe in the present. He looked up at Emily to see her shaking her head subtly. He knew how much Emily didn't want to tell Beatrix about Callie.

"What's wrong? Beatrix asked as she noticed her parents and the others behaviour changed. "Why did he call me Elena?"

"Everyone, can you give me a moment alone with Trix, please?" Spencer asked as he kept his eyes on his daughter. At that moment, the team knew what he was about to do. After they left the room, nothing would be the same again. "Emily, you should go too. I need to do this alone."

The team left the room. Morgan, Hotch and Rossi brought William with them out of the room. Emily nodded and got to her feet, she leaned up and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I love you, little peanut. Always have and always will. I just wanted you to know that. I'll see you in a little while."

"I love you too," Beatrix said as she looked at her mother with confusion. "Mom, why did you say that?"

"You'll understand soon," Emily said with tears in her eyes. Emily walked out the room and closed the door, her heart breaking as she realised that Beatrix would know the truth soon.

Spencer looked up at his daughter and held her hand, he stroked his thumb over her hand as he tried to find the right words.

"Beatrix, before I tell you what I need to tell you, I need you to know that Emily and myself love you more than the world. I cradled you in my arms when you were a baby and I rocked you to sleep when you cried. You would smile at Emily and you would settle in her arms every time. What I have done has always been to protect you and to keep you safe. I've kept a secret from you and as much as I wish I didn't have to tell you this secret, it is the only way I can protect you properly and make you understand."

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Beatrix questioned.

"A long time ago, before you born, something happened to me. You know the story of how I got shot in the head and stomach, you know the reason for the metal plate in my head. You know that I was in a coma for two years. I always told you I had been at the hospital the entire time but that is a lie. For two years, the others including Emily mourned my death because a very bad man, made them think I was dead. I was in a coma but not in the hospital. A man called Dante Jones kidnapped me from the hospital and I spent two years with him in my coma state. I was eventually rescued by the team from Dante but I got captured again by him and his sister. Her name was Callie Jones. The team got me back but I learned from Callie that she had sexually abused me during my coma. I found out she got pregnant during the last months of my coma."

He watched as Beatrix's eyes went wide as she began to make the connections.

"No," Beatrix cried. "Please don't tell me."

"Beatrix, I am your biological father but Emily is not your biological mother. Callie Jones is your biological mother. She gave birth to you. I never told you this because Callie Jones murdered people, she did terrible things to me and I never wanted you to be burdened with who she was. I raised you alone until beginning a relationship with Emily. When we married, she adopted you as her daughter. You have to know that Emily has always loved you. She has always been a mother to you, even since the day you were born.

"Why did that man call me Elena? Why did you keep this from me?!" Beatrix yelled angrily. "Is Callie the one after me? I hate this. Everything has changed now. My whole life is nothing but a lie!"

"No, it isn't a lie," Spencer said as she placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder and tried to comfort her. "Since the day you were born, I have wanted only to give you a life full of goodness, love and warmth. I wanted to give you the childhood and life that I didn't have growing up. Emily is your mother, she raised you, she loves you and she almost died protecting you. Elena was the name that Callie gave you before I came to the hospital and took you home. I gave you your name because at that time I felt sad and scared. Your name means she who brings happiness. That is what you gave me. You gave me that happiness of being a father."

"What are you talking about?" she said as she wiped her hand over her wet, tear-stained cheek.

"Callie Jones is dead," Spencer began to explain. "She escaped prison when you were a baby and she broke into the apartment when I wasn't there. Emily was there though. She heard Callie over the baby monitor and raced to your nursery. Callie wanted to take you and then take me. She had this delusional idea that I loved her and that we would be a family. Emily and Callie fought with each other. Callie stabbed Emily in her stomach and Emily stabbed her. Callie bled out and died almost instantly. I went to the apartment and found Emily on the ground. She almost died protecting you. I brought you to the hospital later that day and you only settled when you were in her arms. The moment she woke up, you smiled at her with love. She loves you so much. She is afraid that after this you are going reject her. Beatrix, I've told you the truth. Please, just talk to me."

Beatrix closed her eyes and found herself taking deep breaths to try to calm herself. Her whole world flipped upside down. Someone had tried to kidnap her and that person is connected to her biological mother. She had always thought that Emily was her biological mother. She wasn't though. Her biological mother had abused her father and killed people. Closing her eyes and leaning back into her pillow, she thought back to moments in her childhood. Her mind travelled back to moments with Emily.

-

_A five-year old Beatrix falls in the park, her knee and elbow getting scraped and tears springing to her eyes. "Mommy!"_

_Emily rushed over Beatrix and brought her daughter into her arms. "Hey, little peanut. It's okay. Mommy is here."_

_She places her on nearby park bench and looks at Beatrix's scrapes on her knee and elbow. Emily leans down and kisses her daughter on the elbow. "It's okay. Mommy is going to kiss away all the boo-boos."_

_Beatrix let out a small giggle and wrapped her small arms around Emily._

-

_"Mom, I don't feel well. I can't breathe through my nose," a twelve-year-old Beatrix said in a squeaky, congested voice as she wiped her nose again. Her chest felt horrible and she felt so tired. Emily walked into the room with a bowl of chicken soup. She placed it on the table across Beatrix's lap and stroked some hair out of her daughter's face._

_"It's just the flu, you will feel better soon. I promise. Do you want to eat the soup yourself or shall I feed it to you?" Emily asked as she picked up the spoon and stirred the soup._

_"Can you feed it to me? I just feel so weak," Beatrix sighed heavily. Emily smiled and scooped some soup onto the spoon. Beatrix opened her mouth and relished the chicken soup as she swallowed it._

_"Thanks for taking care of me, mom," Beatrix smiled gently._

_"Anytime, peanut."_

-

_A fourteen year old Beatrix walks up the stairs with a tray in her hands. William is at her side with two gifts in his hand. They walk into their parent's bedroom and over to the bed. They watch as their mother wakes up and find joy in the smile that comes across her face. _

_"Happy mother's day," they said in unison causing Spencer to wake up next to Emily. He smiled as he watched Emily sit up in bed and take the tray from Beatrix. She signalled for Will and Beatrix to come closer. She brought both of them into a hug and kissed them on the forehead. _

_"Thank you, my wonderful peanuts. I love you so much!"_

-

Beatrix opened her eyes and looked at her father.

"Can you bring her back into the room?" Beatrix said as she looked at her father. Spencer nodded and called for Emily to come back into the room. Emily walked into the room and over to the bedside. She sat on the edge of the bed and saw Beatrix knew the truth. She prepared herself for the worst.

"It's going to take time for me to fully accept everything. I'm really scared at the moment," Beatrix said. She looked up at Emily and saw the pain in her eyes. "You are still my mom. You always have been and you always will be. I'm scared right now and I need my momma to protect me now. Please protect me, mom."

Emily rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter, she couldn't help but cry. "I'll always protect you. You are my daughter and I love you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, little peanut. I love you."

"Love you too, mom," Beatrix cried as she held onto her mother as tightly as she could.****

Unknown  
  
"You let her get away! She's a fifteen year old kid! I don't know what I even pay you for. I want her taken and brought here. Do your job or I'm going to bring someone in who can do that job. I'll even throw in some extra for them to kill you. Get the job done!" a voice screamed down his phone. The call disconnected and the man slammed his phone shut.

**Hope you like it and look out for more tomorrow. **

**Please review and let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for such a great response to this. I am happy that you all like it and as a bonus, you have another long chapter today as I got a bit carried away  
**

**I need to say this. To the anonymous reviewer 'Go to hell' who posted a review on Lost, I accept criticism but only when it's done in a polite way. You ought to be ashamed of yourself for acting in such a way and I know for a fact that you have posted other reviews on other fanfics in the disgusting manner that you did on mine. Don't ever insult my nationality, I'm proud to be British. The review you left is disgusting, you don't tell someone to drop dead, that is sick. The fact you hid behind an anonymous name that lacks originality shows me that you are a coward. Don't like my fanfics, then don't read them and if you want to leave reviews, do it respectfully! I won't remove the review as every time I look at it, I will just think about how much time you wasted on it.**

**I'm sorry to everyone else but I just needed to say that. The rest of you are wonderful and you keep me going. Thank you so much for all the reviews you have done for the last chapter and the support you give me. Thank you again.**

**Please review.  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

**A few hours later**

William sat in the room with his big sister, he still felt upset at seeing the large bruise on her face and seeing his big sister so vulnerable. All his life, his big sister had protected him and kept him safe. He remembered her piggybacking him home from the park near their house after he had hurt his ankle. She was the best big sister in the world to him and he wanted to hurt the person that hurt his sister. Everyone else was outside talking. He could see that his father had rage in his eyes. It was the same look he had in his eyes when his mother had got thrown down a flight of stairs by an unsub. He jumped slightly when he felt Beatrix's hand take his own and give it a quick squeeze.

"Hey, little brother. I'm going to be okay. This is nothing," Beatrix said before giving him a small smile. William saw through the smile though. He could see the fear in her eyes and how much her attempted kidnapping had affected her. He knew that he was more mature than his age. He understood things that most kids his age didn't. His dad always told him he had knowledge beyond his years.

"Trix, I can see that you're scared. Please don't lie to me. You're my big sister and you have protected me all my life. Please, for once, let me help you. I can see how much this has affected you. That man hurt you and I know you're scared. I'm scared as well. It is okay to be scared," William said gently as he looked into his sister's brown eyes.

"I'm just a little shaken up," Beatrix said before letting out a deep sigh. She knew that William didn't know about her true parentage and she didn't want him to. She didn't want her little brother to see a killer every time he looked at her. She herself didn't know if she could look at herself again in the mirror without seeing a killer. Closing her eyes, she wondered what her biological mother looked like. She opened her eyes and realised she was crying. She wiped her cheeks and took a shaky breath in. "When the man grabbed me, I couldn't scream for help. I didn't know what he was going to do to me. I can still feel his hands on my wrists and his weight on my as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. I don't want to think about what could have happened to me if I had not got away."

William sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Beatrix wrapped her arm around her brother and cried gently against his shoulder. He rubbed his hand in circles on his sister's back. "It's okay, Trix. Mom and Dad won't let him hurt you. I won't let him hurt you. I promise."

"I just want to go home," Beatrix cried. "I don't feel safe here."

Will came away from the hug and looked at his sister. "Uncle Jasper is looking for the man who did this to you. Even though he is my godfather, he still cares for you as a god-daughter. You know Uncle Morgan and Uncle Jasper try to out do each other in the 'who is the best godfather' competition. They are two of the strongest men out there. They aren't going to let anything happen to you. No-one is going to let you get hurt. The person after you is one man. Our family is an army. You have an army protecting you."

Beatrix couldn't help but smile at her brother's attempts to make her feel better.

"Can we talk about something else? How was your after school club?"

William smiled at his big sister and began to talk about his activities at the after school club. He knew his sister didn't want to talk about the attack.

**Spencer**

Spencer walked back into the hospital room, he rubbed his chest slightly as he felt a small pain there. He pushed past it knowing he had to focus on his daughter and keeping her safe. He smiled as he watched his two children together. He could see that William was doing everything he could to cheer Beatrix up. Spencer walked forward and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Hey Will, I need to talk to your sister and I need to do it alone. Rossi is going to take you to get something to eat," Spencer smiled gently at his son. William leaned forward and hugged his sister again before pulling his father to the side.

"Dad, she's scared and she doesn't want to talk about it. Don't push her to talk about it," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. Spencer nodded and opened the door for his son. Morgan came into the room and walked over to his god-daughter.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Scared but I'm okay," Beatrix lied. Morgan looked at her and the wall inside her immediately cracked. She had always been close to her Uncle Morgan. They had spent days together decorating and fixes house together. She remembered when she had been little, she had been too short to paint the top of the wall so Morgan had put her on his shoulders.

"If you hadn't taught me to fight, I wouldn't have gotten away. What if he had hurt me? I should have waited for mom and dad at school," Beatrix said, her voice wobbling. Morgan leaned forward and hugged her. Apart from her father's arms, these were the only other arms she felt safe being held with. Morgan was strong even at his age, he would do anything to protect her. "Uncle Morgan, please protect me."

Morgan came away from the hug and smiled at Beatrix. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. It's my job to protect you."

Spencer felt happy as he watched Morgan and Beatrix. He had never regretted his decision to name Morgan as Beatrix's godfather. Morgan had a five-year old son and Spencer hated the fact Morgan was only able to see him on planned times. He had been there for Morgan during his divorce and Morgan had clung to Spencer's family after that.

"Beatrix, Uncle Morgan needs to do something with you. It could help us find the man who attacked you. It's called a cognitive interview. Morgan will help guide you back to the moment you got attacked. In moments of great distress, we see more than we remember. You may have seen your attacker's face. I can't be here during the interview because I may interfere. I'll be right outside though. Are you okay to do what we are asking?"

"You want me to live through that again?" she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Beatrix," Morgan began to say. "The sooner we catch this guy, the sooner you'll be safe. We all want this guy to show him what happens when you hurt someone in this family. I'll be here the entire time."

"Okay, I'll do it," Beatrix nodded gently. "Can you answer me something though, Uncle Morgan?"

"Anything."

"Do I look like my mother?" she asked. "My real mother."

"No, you don't. You are a mirror image of your father. You have his brown eyes and you have his brown hair. Don't think about your biological mother. You are nothing like her. We need to do this interview. Later on, we can talk about that. Reid, you need to leave the room for this to be done."

Spencer walked over to Beatrix, he kissed her on the forehead and gave a comforting smile. "I'll be right outside."

Beatrix watched as her father walked out of the room and the door closed.

"Beatrix, close your eyes and take a deep breath," Morgan began to instruct. He watched as Beatrix closed her eyes. "I want you to think back to what you were doing before you got attacked. Walk me through what you were doing."

"I didn't want to want to wait for mom and Dad at school so I began to walk home," Beatrix said with her eyes closed. Her mind went back to the moments before she got attacked. "It was cold so I wrapped my jacket around myself. The hair on the back of my neck began to go up and then he attacked me. He-He was strong and it hurt when he put his hand over my mouth. His arm is around my waist. Uncle Morgan, don't let him take me!"

"Beatrix, I'm right with you. This isn't real," Morgan said calmly before taking her hand. "Keep hold of my hand. You are safe. Keep going."

"I can't see the street anymore. The alley is dark but there is some small lighting," Beatrix said before wincing. Her mind making her remember the pain of being slammed into the car. Her mind focused on the colour of the car. She tried to see what type of car it was.

"He slams me into the truck, it really hurts and I feel blood coming down my face. The car is a mustang, I think. Uncle Jasper showed me a picture once of one. It's red. He whispered that name in my ear before trying to tie my hands together. He has a southern accent. I hit my foot down onto his and then hit my elbow back."

Beatrix concentrated as hard as she could as she tried to slow the events in her mind. Her heart felt a strike of fear as she saw the man. She had seen his face.

"He's white with black hair, his eyes are green maybe blue, I can't tell. He is tall, as tall as you Uncle Morgan. He has a tattoo on his neck, I think it's a snake," Beatrix said quickly before whipping open her eyes. She gripped Morgan's hand tightly and felt comforted when he hugged her close.

"You did so well, kid," Morgan said. "We will catch this guy."

Beatrix was about to say something back when she heard a panic of voices outside. Something was wrong.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I'm sorry for this being a tad late today but I had a hospital appointment and work so that took up a chunk of my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am going to warn you now that this is going to be about ten to fifteen chapters. I want to limit how many chapters I do on this.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are amazing and brilliant. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Warning - Some violence in this chapter and there will be violence in the following chapters.  
**

Morgan rushed to the door and opened it to see Garcia standing there crying, the rest of the team including Emily and Spencer had rushed down the corridor. "Garcia, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Oh god," Garcia cried. "William is missing. Rossi has been found unconscious. Someone attacked them when they were going to get something to eat. Morgan, I think the unsub who attacked Beatrix took William."

"Uncle Morgan, what's happened?" Beatrix called, her hand already pulling the hospital covers off herself. Morgan rushed to the side of the bed as Beatrix wobbled and began to slump to the floor, her hand clutching against her head. Quickly holding her, he placed her back into the bed. "Uncle Morgan, what's wrong?"

"Beatrix, everything will be fine, I promise. Grandpa Rossi got attacked and William was with him. We can't find William, we think the unsub who attacked you may have taken him," Morgan said truthfully, he knew lying to Beatrix wouldn't do any good. He watched as Beatrix began to shake her head gently side to side, her hands fumbled for the covers as she tried to get out of the bed. Morgan wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

"We'll get him back, I promise!" Morgan said as he tried to calm her. Beatrix ripped herself away from the hug, tears falling down her cheeks.

"He's my little brother!" Beatrix yelled. "I'm his big sister. I'm supposed to look after him. They took him because of me. You have to get him back, Uncle Morgan. We have to get him back. I won't ever forgive myself if anything happens to him!"

**William - Thirty minutes later**

Will struggled against the tape over his mouth and the tape wrapped around his legs and wrists. Everything was dark around him. He hated the dark but he hated the man who had taken him even more. Everything had happened so fast. One minute, Rossi was at his side, the next minute he had fallen to the ground and a strong-arm had wrapped around his neck and dragged him away from Rossi. He winced as the car he was in hit a speed bump at speed, his body colliding with the roof of the trunk before hitting the floor again. Closing his eyes, he focused on his family. On his mother and father who he knew would find him and he focused on his big sister, the person he had protect. The man who had taken him had told him his plan to use him to get to Beatrix. William refused to let this man hurt his big sister.

She had protected him, his entire life. It was his turn to protect her. The car came to a sudden halt causing him to slide into wall of the trunk. He let out a frustrated muffled moan as he couldn't escape from the duct tape around his wrists and legs. He froze as he heard a door slam and footsteps make their way to the trunk of the car. The trunk opened up to show the man who had kidnapped him. He struggled as the man pulled him from the trunk of the car and began to drag him towards the house. William tried to dig his heels into the ground to stop the man dragging him but his efforts were futile. The man grabbed him around the waist and lifted him into the house.

"You keep this struggling up and I'll make you regret it," the man said before throwing William to the floor. William groaned in pain as his body collided with the wooden floor. The man walked away from him and over to a table with a bottle of scotch on it and a glass. William felt creeped out as the man gave him a small smile as he poured himself a drink.

"You know, my plan was never to take you, kid. All I need is your sister. She had to be a stubborn little bitch and fight back. If you want to blame anyone for your current predicament, you should blame her. It is because of her my head is now on the line. I don't deliver, I get someone coming after me for my failure," the man said angrily before picking up his glass and taking a drink. He walked over to Will and ruffled his black hair. "Don't worry, kid. I won't hurt you unless you do something to deserve it. Now, let's leave Beatrix to blame herself for your disappearance for a while. There is nothing better than letting the guilt build in someone. Once she has had time, we give her a little call and get her here."

William began to let out muffled sounds as he tried to talk to the man. He hissed as the man ripped off the duct tape of his lips.

"What?" the man sighed before taking another sip of his drink.

"You are not getting my big sister, you dick. My mom and dad are already looking for me with everyone else. When they find you, they are going to kick your arse. I hope my Uncle Morgan beats the hell out of you!" William yelled.

He watched as the man put down the glass and let out a deep sigh. William yelped as the man wrapped his bulky hand around his throat. William couldn't breath as the man picked him up and slammed him into the wall. He felt his body slide up the wall as the man applied more pressure to his neck, his oxygen supply being cut off. His body began to buck as he couldn't breathe, small dark spots beginning to fill his vision.

"Comments like that are going to put you in a world of pain. If I didn't need you, I would snap your little neck," the man smiled. "Apologise and I will let you down."

William let out a small screech as he tried to talk.

"I-I-I'mmmm...sorryyy," William gasped in pain.

"Good boy," the man laughed before letting go of William's throat. William crashed to the floor in heap, his lungs gasping for air. He wheezed as pain ripped through his bruised throat. He knew that he was going to have a brutal black hand shaped bruise develop around his throat. William grunted in pain as the man grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked him up to face him.

"You got any more things you want to say?" the man said before tugging William's hair again to cause him more pain. William shook as he began to feel fear as he looked into his kidnapper's eyes. "Well?"

"No," William said quickly in a raspy whisper. "I don't."

"I have to pop out to do some things. I was going leave you in here with the television on but I don't think so," the man said. William felt tears run down his face as the man dragged him by his hair out of the room. The man opened a closet door and threw him into the closet. The man grabbed a roll of duct tape behind him and ripped a piece of tape. He placed it over William's lips and gave the piece of tape a small slap. "Enjoy the dark, kid."

Darkness engulfed the closet and fear engulfed William.

**Spencer - An hour later**

Spencer splashed the cold water over his face as he tried to control the emotions fighting against each other inside of him. He needed a moment to himself to try to collect his thoughts so had retreated to the bathroom. A sick bastard had taken his son and had placed his daughter in hospital. Emily was barely keeping it together and had to be comforted by Garcia and JJ. His family, the one thing that mattered most to him, was getting ripped away from him. He had no idea what was happening to his fourteen year old son. Looking at himself in the mirror, Spencer found himself focusing on the wrinkles, his greying hair. He should have seen this coming. He had years of experience with every type of unsub. Why had he not predicted this? Why had he failed to save his son? Why was his family being taken away from him?

He placed his hand over his chest as pain ripped through it, the same pain that had been there since Beatrix had been in hospital. It was worse now, much worse. He clutched the bathroom sink and felt his body slump against the sink. He knew what was happening. He struggled to breathe as the pain travelled down his left arm.

"Oh god. No," he gasped before he fell to the floor, his body failing him when he needed it the most.

**Please review**

**They don't call me the cliffhanger queen for nothing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. Okay so there will be more than one a day updates this weekend on some days as it is a bank holiday where I am and I have nothing to do at all so there is something for you all to look forward to.  
**

**Thank you again so much for all the reviews, you are all brilliant and amazing. Any one shot requests are welcome this weekend if you want them. Thank you again. **

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

Hotch rubbed his hand over his face, he wasn't as young he used to be. Emily was trying to get herself together but was struggling to do so. Her son taken from her and her daughter attacked and threatened by an unknown man. Hotch had sent Jack to get Reid. Everything had been fine for the last few years. There had been dangers at work and some of them injured but nothing like this had happened. He hated that it was happening to Reid out of everyone. They had fought so hard to get Reid back all that time ago, to keep him safe. To keep his family safe. He had seen how happy Reid was raising a family. Beatrix had grown up without giving them trouble. She was a good student who loved to draw and paint. Reid and Emily had supported her dream and her talent, they wanted her to make good choices and they were happy that when an important choice came, she always made the right choice. William had grown up a smart and gifted student. He had skipped a grade and could have skipped more. William didn't want to though. He wanted to go through school as normally as he could. Hotch hated seeing Reid and Emily's family suffering so much.

His attention got caught as he watched a flurry of people run to the bathroom that Reid had gone into a few minutes ago. Jack stumbled out of the bathroom with a look of panic on his face. Jack hurried over to Hotch.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Hotch demanded.

"Uncle Spencer," Jack began to explain. "I went into the bathroom to find him and he was on the floor. Dad, I think he has had a heart attack."

"A heart attack!" Hotch said in disbelief. "He barely just turned fifty."

They both looked up as a doctor called out. "I need a gurney in here now. I've got no pulse!"

**A few hours later**

Beatrix brought the tissue along her cheek, she hadn't been able to calm herself down since hearing her father had suffered a heart attack. Everything was her fault. The man had taken William to get to her, she knew it. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she thought about what the man could be doing to her little brother. William was brave, she knew that but she knew he could get scared easily. He hated the dark just like their father did. She looked to the door to see her aunt Garcia come into the room with a sad look in her eyes. She came over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Aunt Garcia, this is all my fault," she cried gently. "Everyone is suffering because of me. I wish I had never been born. Mom wouldn't be crying, dad wouldn't be holding on to life after having a heart attack, Rossi wouldn't have concussion and Will wouldn't be alone with some sadistic bastard. What if he gets hurts? What if we never see him again? I've always protected him. Every time he fell over, I helped him up. I remember when he was eleven and I was twelve and half. Mom and Dad were asleep so we snuck downstairs to watch a scary movie. He hid behind the pillow the entire time. I wrapped my arm around him and kept telling him it was only a movie and that monsters weren't real. He said to me that there were real monsters in the world. I turned to him and told him that we had nothing to fear because mom and dad spent every day capturing the monsters."

Garcia stroked her hand through Beatrix's hair. "Beatrix Diana Reid, don't you ever wish that. You being born has always been a blessing to us all. You gave your father happiness and love when you were born. I know he told you about your real mother. Whoever this man is, we will get him and we will get William back. Jasper, Morgan, JJ, your mother and Hotch are all looking for your baby brother. We will bring him home safely."

"Why don't we just give him what he wants?" Beatrix said as she looked up at Garcia.

"Are you trying to kill your father?" Garcia snapped. Beatrix looked away and felt guilt inside her heart. Garcia realised what she had done. "I'm sorry, Beatrix. I'm just struggling with everything now. Your father needs to stay calm right now. They have stabilised him but he still hasn't woken up. The most important thing we can do is keep you safe and find this bastard."

**Jasper**

Jasper felt a jolt of happiness run through him as he found the mustang that Beatrix had told Morgan about. It had taken a while and required them to improve quality of the video but they had managed to capture the licence plate. He was running it through the system and knew they would have a hit soon. He couldn't fail the team and he couldn't fail his godson. He would save William even if it cost him his own life. His life had not gone the way he had imagined but William, Spencer, Emily, Beatrix and everyone else had given him the family he had never been able to have. They had been there for him when his wife had left due to his sterility. He couldn't have children and his wife couldn't accept that. William was more than a godson to him, he was more of a son. Jasper had always enjoyed taking William fishing and teaching him how to fix and rebuild cars. He had been there with Spencer and Emily when William had taken his first steps.

The computer beeped in front of him. He looked at the screen and slammed the table with his fist.

"Vincent Young, your ass is mine, you bastard."

**William - Twenty minutes later**

William winced as his hand caught on the nail he was using to cut through the duct tape around his wrists. It had taken forever but he had almost broken free from the tape. He hadn't been able to see the tape. He just needed to get out of the closet and out of the house. He could run and find help. He let out a small muffled sound of relief as he felt the tape rip. He quickly ripped the rest of tape from his wrists before slowly taking the tape off from over his lips. He took a few deep breaths and quickly worked on the tape around his ankles. He froze when he heard the front door open, the hinges creaking at the movement. William ripped the tape from his ankles and got to his feet as quietly as he could. He felt around for something he could use as a weapon in the darkness. He hissed as something sharp cut his finger. He ignored the cut and felt the rest of the object, it felt like a Stanley knife. He grabbed the object and slid the blade as far as it would go. Taking a deep breath, he made sure he was ready for the man. Footsteps approached the door causing him to grip the knife tighter. The door got unlocked and light flooded the closet as it opened.

William quickly thrust the blade into the man's stomach causing the man to scream in pain. He let go of the knife and ran under the man's arm. Pain ripped through his throat as a hand grabbed the back of his t-shirt and yanked him back. William crashed to the floor, he yelped in pain as his face collided with the floor, a crack coming from his nose, he rolled on to his side and tasted blood on his lips as it poured from his nose.

"You stupid little shit. You are going to pay for that!" Vincent screamed as he pulled the Stanley knife from his stomach. He charged forward, he pushed William to his back and straddled his hips. Pulling up William's sleeve, he placed the knife on William's arm. William struggled against the man but couldn't help the tears running down his cheeks as Vincent whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to give you something that will make you remember to follow the rules," Vincent whispered in his ear.

William screamed and cried, his legs kicking fruitlessly as pain seared his arm. He could feel Vincent cutting into his arm.

"STOP! Please!" William screamed. "I'm sorry!"

**Jasper **

Jasper skidded the SUV to a halt. Morgan was at his side as well as two other units. They rushed towards the house. Jasper stopped dead, fear engulfing his heart as he heard William screaming inside the house. Jasper and Morgan rushed forward. Jasper lifted his foot up and smashed the door down, his gun ready. He rushed to the source of the screaming and saw Vincent Young on top of William.

"FBI, freeze!" Jasper shouted. Vincent whipped round to see Jasper. Jasper pulled the trigger immediately. Vincent fell away from William as a bullet entered his shoulder. Morgan rushed forward and grabbed Vincent while Jasper rushed over to William. Scooping him into his arms, Jasper rushed William out of the house and outside to the SUV. He opened the back of the SUV with difficulty. He ordered one of the officers to call for an ambulance and another officer to help Morgan. Jasper hoped to hell that Morgan was teaching Vincent some real pain.

Sitting William upright in the SUV, he gasped in horror at the state of his godson. Blood was pouring from William's nose and had run down his chin and neck, there was a dark vicious bruise all around William's throat as well as bruises along his face. William cradled his arm close and pulled his sleeve down. Jasper wanted to go and shoot Vincent between the eyes for what he had done.

"William, show me. It's okay. Help is coming. You are safe now. No-one is going to hurt you again, I promise," Jasper assured William as he tried to move the sleeve up. William shook his head and continued to cry.

"I didn't do what he told me," he cried. "My fault he hurt me."

Jasper brought William's face into his hands and made William look at him.

"This is not your fault. He hurt you because he a sadistic bastard who I am going to give hell to. Show me," Jasper said as he looked into godson's brown tear filled eyes. William brought his sleeve up and struggled to control the shaking in his body as he showed his arm to Jasper. Jasper felt sick as he looked at the deep bleeding cuts on William's arm. Cuts that spelled 'Obey rules'.

Jasper quickly grabbed a first aid box and a few blankets from the SUV trunk. He wrapped one of the small blankets around William's bleeding arm and applied pressure. "William, hold that down for me and keep it tight."

William shakily pressed against his arm with his other hand. Jasper brought wipes out from the bag and began to wipe the blood from his face. William whimpered when Jasper wiped his nose. Jasper could already see the swelling around William's nose and eyes.

"It hurts," William sobbed. Jasper finished with the wipe and knew he would have to wait for the ambulance for William's nose. He examined the bruise on his neck and knew that Vincent had strangled William at some point. Carefully, Jasper moved William over in the backseat gently. He climbed into the SUV and sat next to Jasper. He wrapped his arms around Jasper and hugged him close. William leaned against his godfather and cried.

"T-Thank y-you for finding m-me," William cried gently. "I just want to go home."

"Shhhh...it's okay. The ambulance will be here soon and they will take you to the hospital. You are safe now. I won't let anything happen to you. I'm going to stay with you the entire time. Jasper took over applying pressure to William's arm, he still kept his arms around his godson. Moment later, he felt a hand grab shirt and hold it tight.

"I thought he was going to kill me," William cried.

"Shhh...it's okay. No-one will hurt you again. It's okay to cry after what you've been through. I'm here."

William leaned against Jasper and cried gently.

**Please review**

**And remember...things aren't over yet...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love to know what you think.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are amazing and brilliant. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Beatrix held onto her mother as she helped her down the hall, she still felt dizzy because of her mild concussion. She was just so happy that her little brother got saved and was at the hospital. Morgan had refused to tell her everything and she felt scared because of that. They had not been able to see him while the doctor had treated William. Jasper was the only one who'd been allowed to stay with William. They came to the outside of his room, she felt nervous and scared as she stared at the door. Emily opened the door and both gasped, tears stinging their eyes as they saw William asleep on the bed. They quickly went over to the bed, Jasper giving them a small sad smile as he saw them. Beatrix reached up and let her hand hover over her brother's face. His nose bandaged but all around it was swollen and bruised. Bruises adorned the side of his face but her eyes focused on the large brutal one around his throat.

"He'll be okay," Jasper said gently. "It's going to take time for him to get over what has happened but he'll be okay. His nose got broken and it will be painful for him to swallow because of his throat. He has some bruising on his side, we think it might be from him falling to the floor. The cuts on his arms will scar though."

"What cuts?" Beatrix asked as she looked at William's arm. There was a large bandage around it with some blood seeping through it. Beatrix felt pain and guilt heavy in her heart as she looked at brother.

"Vincent Young, the man who took him, cut some words into his arm. According to William, he did it because he had not obeyed Vincent's rules. I told him about Spencer. Has Spencer woken up yet?"

"No, he hasn't," Emily said, her bottom lip quivering slightly. "He is stable though but they have to keep him here for observation. I can't believe this has all happened. Everything was so normal yesterday and yet, today everything was almost taken away. Jasper, thank you for rescuing William. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. I don't know what I would do if I lost either of my little peanuts."

A small moan came from the bed causing them all to fall silent. William's eyes fluttered open and opened up to look at them. Emily placed Beatrix down in a chair before sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. William stayed silent for a moment as he looked at Emily. Emily brushed her hand through William's curly hair, neither of them saying a word to each other. William leaned into his mother's touch and couldn't help the small tear that came down his cheek.

"Mom, I love you," William said gently. "Please don't let him take again."

"Shhh...I will never let him take you again. I love you too, little peanut. I'm so happy your back with us. Beatrix is here too. She snuck out of her room to come and see you. Your dad is okay as well. He is still asleep but he is stable. Vincent young won't ever hurt you again. We are going to make sure he pays for what he did to you and your sister."

"What he did to me is nothing?" Beatrix said angrily. "Make the bastard pay for what he did to William. Carve a few words into his arms and see how he likes it."

"Beatrix, calm down," Emily said, she knew that she had to keep her daughter calm to help her recovery.

"No!" Beatrix shouted angrily. "Everything that has happened is my fault. He hurt my little brother when he should have hurt me. Dad had a heart attack because of me and you haven't been able to stop crying because of me. You hid who I really was from me since the day I was born. I had a right to know. I bring pain to everything I love. Is that what she did? Is that Callie did? I can't ever look at myself again without seeing that bitch. Sorry William, but we are only half siblings. You got hurt because of something to do with my real mother. I though you should know that it is my fault you got hurt!"

Beatrix stumbled out of her chair but balanced herself quickly. Opening the door, she walked out and slammed it behind her.

"Mom, what is she talking about? Half sibling?" William asked as he looked at his mother. Emily kissed her son on the forehead and gave him a small smile.

"Sweetie, I will tell you everything you need to know soon. I need to go after your sister. I love you and I will be right back. Uncle Jasper is going to stay with you till I get back. I'll explain everything to you soon."

"Okay, mom," William nodded gently. "Go after her. She needs to stay calm with her concussion. Don't worry about me. Worry about Trix."

"I love you both and I will always worry about both of you. I'll be right back."

Emily rushed out of the room after Beatrix leaving William and Jasper alone with each other. William looked over to his uncle Jasper and gave him a smile. "Thank you for saving me."

"I'm your godfather, it's my job to protect you. I'm sorry that I didn't protect you enough though. Kiddo, I'm so sorry for what he did to you. I should have protected you better."

"Uncle Jasper, please don't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault. He surprised Uncle Rossi and me and the next thing I knew he had his arm around my throat and had dragged me down the stairwell. I tried to fight him but he pushed me into the trunk and put duct tape over my mouth and around my ankles and wrists. I tried to pretend that I wasn't scared but I was. When we got to his house, he dragged me to the house. I tried to stop him dragging me into the house but he just lifted me up and then threw me to the ground when we got inside. He was so angry about not getting Beatrix. I got angry and I yelled at him."

William closed his eyes as he struggled to continue.

"Jasper, it's okay. He can't hurt you anymore. You need to talk about it. Keeping it all inside won't help. It hurts to keep it inside."

"I told him that he wasn't going to get Beatrix and that everyone was looking for me. I told him I hoped Uncle Morgan would kick his arse. He didn't like that," William said before wincing at the memory of Vincent first attacking him. "H-He grabbed me around my throat and lifted me up till I hit the wall. I couldn't breath as he began to move me up the wall. I couldn't do anything to stop him. I thought he was going to kill me. He let go of me after he made me apologise to him. He yanked me up by my hair and asked if I had any more things to say. I told him no. He pulled me across the floor and down the floor by my hair before throwing me into a closet, he put more tape across my mouth and then left me locked in the closet for a few hours in the dark. I found a nail though and I started to cut through tape. It took me a long time but I managed to do it. I found a Stanley knife but he came back. It was stupid what I did. He cut me because of what I did. When he opened the door, I stabbed him with the knife but it barely phased him."

William began hyperventilating as memories of Vincent throwing him to the floor and beginning to cut into his arm came forward. Jasper rushed forward and sat William up, he sat behind him, put his arms around him and took his hands into his own. He rocked William back and forth. "William, take deep breaths. In and out. You need to stay calm."

William leaned against Jasper and began to take deep breaths to calm himself. The door opened but William barely registered it. Morgan walked into the room and stayed where he was as he watched Jasper calm down William.

"Thanks, Uncle J-Jasper," William said shakily. Jasper held his godson as he cradled his arm and began to retreat from the world. Morgan walked over to the bedside and looked at Jasper.

"Spencer is awake," Morgan said. "I told him that William is back with us. He wants to see William when he can, when they are both better."

"I want to see my dad now," William said quickly, he used his hand to touch his face. He winced as he touched his nose. Jasper saw the wince and struggled to keep himself from finding Vincent and beating him to death.

"The injuries will heal. I promise that they will heal," Jasper assured his godson.

"What about the memories?" William whispered.

"We will help you heal the memories. Bad memories get replaced with good ones. Trust me, spending time with you and helping you grow up has replaced some very bad memories. C'mon, let's sneak you out of here to see your dad."

**Fifteen minutes later**

Spencer felt weak as a kitten as he laid in the hospital bed. The oxygen cannula under his nose, the heart monitor next to him and the IV's in his body reminding him that he had come close to death again. Hotch had come in to talk with him before racing back to the BAU to deal with the bastard who had hurt his children. Garcia had rushed out of his room after they had heard Emily and Beatrix shouting at each other in the corridor. He still couldn't believe that he had suffered a heart attack. He had almost left his children the same way his father had left him. He knew that he looked like hell. He looked over to the door and saw Morgan walk into the room.

"Hey Morgan," Spencer said in a low weak voice.

"Hey, pretty boy," Morgan smiled sadly. "How you feeling?"

"Like hell but I don't care about me. I'm just happy that my son is safe again," Spencer sighed. "How is he doing?"

"He is outside and he wants to see you. Reid, I want you to prepare yourself for what you see. Vincent hurt him but he is okay. It will take time physically and emotionally for him to get back to normal but he is a strong kid. He fought against the bastard and he is brave. Can you handle him coming in?" Morgan asked gently.

"I just want to see my son. He must scared now and I want to comfort him. I may feel weak and drained but I can still comfort him. Please, I just want to see him," Spencer pleaded. Morgan nodded and called for Jasper to bring in William.

William walked into the room with Jasper's arm around him. Spencer couldn't help the small intake of breath he took as he looked at his William.

"Morgan, can you raise the bed up?"

Morgan nodded and raised the bed up.

"William, come here," Spencer asked. William immediately walked forward and Morgan helped him up onto the bed. With shaky hands, Spencer took his son's face into his hands and saw the pain in his eyes. He felt disgust at seeing the bruise around his son's throat and at his son's swollen face. Spencer took William's arm gently into his hands and saw the bandage covered from the wrist to the elbow.

"What did he do to you?" Spencer asked gently. William looked at his father, a distant look in his eyes.

"I fought back against him. I broke his rules so he-he gave me-me something so I would never forget to follow his rules. I screamed and it hurt so much," he sobbed gently. "Daddy, he hurt me."

William laid down on the bed next to his father as Spencer pulled him down. Spencer wrapped his arms around his son and held him as he cried gently. It was clear to them all that William had been traumatized by Vincent. Spencer held his son for over an hour until they both fell asleep in each others arms, his son laying on his chest and his arms wrapped around him.

**Outside of the city - Mansion**

"I told you we should have done this ourselves. Vincent failed us and he is going to tell them what we did!" Victoria said angrily as she walked around the room. She glanced at herself in the mirror and loved that money could keep her from her looking her true age.

"You are the one so desperate to get your granddaughter back. You should just leave things be, you stupid cow," Nathan snapped angrily at her. "It's because of you that they will now find us."

"Don't forget Nathan, she is your granddaughter too," Victoria said angrily. "You may have beaten the hell out of our children when they were young but you can't deny them. Our daughter loved that man and he caused her death. He stole my grandchild. I want him dead. I want them all dead apart from our granddaughter. You may have killed my husband so I could get his money but do not forget who paid those women to stay quiet. I could destroy your life in a second. Be it with a word or with a gun."

"Don't threaten me, Victoria," Nathan hissed.

"What's the matter? Don't you like being the weaker one. Money brings power and I have a lot of power now. I don't care how you do it, just get our granddaughter. Kill the rest. I'll give you enough money to live comfortably for the rest of your life and even give you a woman who you could do whatever you want to. I know you like the blond types and I remember a certain blonde who almost destroyed everything."

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I apologise now if this chapter is a bit off. I'm having a bad day and keep swaying between moody and sad. How I feel sometimes comes off in my writing so I apologise if it isn't brilliant. Enjoy the chapter.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I love your reviews and want to thank you for reading my fanfics. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Beatrix had locked herself in the bathroom back in her hospital room , she sat against the door and put her hands over her ears as she heard her mother and Aunt Garcia trying to talk to her. Her life had been a lie. She would always love Emily as her mother but she couldn't deny that her mother and father had lied to her all her life. Her brother was only her half-brother. She loved her little brother and she blamed herself for everything that had happened to him. She had no doubt that he would have nightmares about being hurt. She hated herself now knowing that half of what she was had come from a woman who had abused her father and almost killed the woman she loved as her mother. Would she end up being like her biological mother? Would she end up being a killer?

Taking her hands from over her ears, she heard her mother and Garcia outside of the door.

"Beatrix, open the door. Please," Emily said gently from the other side of the door.

"Trixie, please come out. We need to talk," Garcia said sweetly. "I know that we all kept the secret about your mother from you. Sweetie, we love you and we only wanted to protect you. Your mother and father love you and your brother more than anything else in the world. Just please come out and we can talk about everything. No more secrets from now on."

Beatrix stood up from the floor and slowly unlocked the door. Opening the door, she found Emily and Garcia looking at her.

"Beatrix, come sit on the bed," Emily said as she stood aside, she knew Beatrix needed space. Beatrix made her way over to the bed and sat down, she crossed her legs and put her head in her hands. "Did dad always want me? Did any of you want me? I want the truth. No more lies."

She lifted her head and looked at Garcia. "Did you fake my birth certificate?"

"I did," Garcia nodded. "Your father asked me to. Trixie, you have to understand that all we have ever wanted to do is protect you. I won't lie to you. Your biological mother was horrible and evil. Spencer has always meant the world to the team and when she tried to take him away from us, we made sure we got her placed in prison for life. Even after that though, she tried to taunt and hurt your father. Callie's mother-."

Garcia stopped mid sentence and looked at Emily with anger in her eyes.

"Garcia, what is it?" Emily asked.

"Victoria Hayes," Garcia said as her mind began to make connections. "I am going to kill that bitch! Emily think about it. She is the only one who would know the name Elena. She has something to do with this. She may have even set this entire thing up."

"Who is Victoria?" Beatrix asked as she watched her aunt try to control her anger.

"Your maternal grandmother," Garcia said quickly. "When you were just a little baby, she tried to sue your father for custody of you. Spencer refused to let her or anyone connected with Callie near you and told her to leave him alone and never come back. She sued him for custody but I made her put a stop to that. Let's just say she had some secrets she didn't want being revealed. It has to be her. She has the resources to do it. We need to talk with Vincent Young and see if he got hired by that bitch. I told her if she ever tried to come after this family, I would end her and take everything from her."

"Garcia, that puts you in danger as well," Emily said. "You're the one who stopped her the first time and considering the lengths she has gone to to get Beatrix, she isn't worried about hurting you."

"We can't let anything happen to Garcia," Beatrix panicked. "Dad can't take any more stress on his heart and William has gone through a horrific ordeal. We have to keep Garcia safe. I can't take it if anyone else gets hurt because of me."

"No-one is going to get hurt," Emily assured her daughter. "We will bring Victoria in for questioning and we will put an end to this once and for all."

"Emily, she is also going to want revenge on you. You killed Callie."

"Let her try to hurt me. I've taken on unsubs tougher than her. She's brought this horror and pain to my family, I will bring some horror and pain into her life."

"Mom, why don't you just let me talk to her? I could ask her not hurt you or anyone else. Please, I don't want anything to happen to you all," Beatrix suggested.

"No, we are not doing that," Garcia shook her head. "Your father has spent his life keeping you away from her for a good reason. Sweetie, she is a women who has been overcome by the power that money has given her. I check on her at least once a year, to track her and make sure she never comes to Quantico. If she is near here, the movement is recent and she has to be outside the city. Beatrix, your father would give his life to protect you and if you were to see that women, it would cause him stress. When your biological mother was pregnant with you, your father had a choice to make. Keep you and raise you or place you up for adoption. He was very fragile at that time and still recovering from his ordeal with her and her brother. He kept you because he has loved you since before you were born and he has always wanted you."

"You brought Spencer back to life the day you were born and you gave him the gift of being able to be a father. He rocked you to sleep as a baby and you wouldn't fall asleep sometimes unless you got tucked underneath his arm," Emily smiled gently. "Beatrix, we are going to keep you safe and away from that woman.

**Two hours later**

**Nathan Jones**

Nathan watched as the man he recognised as Agent Morgan walked out of the room he had watched, he waited till the agent went down the corridor. The room contained his granddaughter, her brother and the man who had fathered his daughter's child. They were all alone in the room par one agent. The bitch that had nerve to call herself Beatrix's mother had gotten called away an hour ago. He pulled the gun from his waistband and made his way to the room. He quickly rushed into the room and pointed the gun at the agent that had stayed in the room. His eyes looked at the bed to see Spencer Reid and his children sleeping peacefully. Each of them unaware of the danger they would face once they woke up.

"Hello Agent Lorn," he said quietly to the man. "Place your gun on the floor and slide it to me. You try anything and I will slaughter them in front of you and then kill you."

Jasper reluctantly placed the gun on the floor and slid it to him. Nathan picked it up from the floor and placed it in his belt. "You are good at taking orders."

"Who are you?" Jasper asked. "You don't have to do this. If Victoria Hayes put you up to this, we can try to work something out."

Nathan found himself surprised at Victoria's name being mentioned. "You already know about her?"

"We had suspicion but you just gave me proof it is her," Jasper said. "Who are you?"

"Lucky for me, I made sure I got the money first," Nathan smiled. "I told her to just drop this but that stupid bitch never listens. I'm Nathan Jones. I'm that sleeping girl's grandfather. She is coming with me and you are not stopping me. You'll never catch Victoria and you will never catch me. I have no doubt she would have me killed if I didn't give her what she wants. I do miss the days of punishing her for being disobedient."

Nathan stepped forward, the gun still poised at Jasper, he pulled Jasper's gun from his belt and pressed it against the back of Beatrix's neck. Beatrix opened her eyes sluggishly at the cold feeling against her neck. She froze at the voice behind her.

"Sit up and come with me or I kill them."

Beatrix slowly got up, her eyes never moving away from her sleeping brother and sleeping father's forms. She cringed as an arm wrapped her throat and pulled her back. She saw the gun pointed at Jasper.

"Please don't hurt him, I'm begging you. Don't hurt any of them," Beatrix pleaded.

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I must apologise for two things. It is so short because I fell asleep and I ran short on time. I honestly don't remember falling asleep or feeling tired. Makes me wonder if my mother spiked my pepsi can somehow. I must also apologise for not updating this over the last few days. My emotions can leak into my writing and I have been in uber bitch mode the last few days so I didn't want to write and my writing not be up to standard. I have my days where my smile turns to a frown. Sorry again!**

**Thank you for reviewing, you are wonderful and brilliant!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

"Shut up and I won't hurt them. Your grandmother can't wait to see you," Nathan smiled at her while tightening his hold around her throat. Jasper took a step forward causing Nathan to tighten his grip on the gun. "Take a step forward, I dare you."

"No, don't hurt him," Beatrix pleaded as she clawed at the arm around her throat. "I'll go with you. Just please, don't hurt any of them."

Jasper stayed calm as he watched Nathan step backwards but that wasn't only who he was watching. He watched as Jack silently opened the door and crept into room. Jack stepped closer and brought his elbow into Nathan's neck. Beatrix fell to the floor as Nathan fell on top of her as they fell to the ground. Jasper rushed forward and shoved Nathan off Beatrix. Beatrix looked up and watched as Jack took Jasper's handcuffs and cuffed Nathan's hands behind his back.

"What the hell?!" William moaned as he awoke from his sleep. Spencer awoke with him and his eyes widened as he saw Beatrix being comforted by Jasper and Jack keeping an unknown man pinned to the ground.

"What happened?" Spencer asked weakly. "Beatrix, are you okay?"

Beatrix rushed over to her father and immediately wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back gently before coming away from the hug. "Who is that man? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay. Just stay calm. Your heart is still weak from the heart attack. Just remember I'm here and safe," Beatrix said.

"Jack, have you got him?" Jasper asked as he watched Jack keep Nathan pinned to the ground.

"I got him, get some officers in here," Jack answered before looking up at Beatrix. "You okay, Trix?"

"I'm fine, Jack. Thank you for saving him from hurting us."

"Anytime," Jack smiled gently. Nathan growled angrily before trying to get throw Jack off him. Tightening his grip, Jack lifted his head and smashed Nathan's head back into the floor. "I hope that hurt. Stop struggling, scumbag. You are going to jail for a long time."

"Let go of me, you stupid little shit. You are ruining everything!"

"You try to hurt the people I love and I'll do worse than hit your head against the floor," Jack shouted angrily. "Stay down and shut the hell up."

Jack struggled to control the anger inside of him. He hated unsubs and everything about them. His mother got killed by the Boston Reaper. The older he got, it became harder to control the anger inside of him. Anger that wanted to get released but anger he knew could never be released. He looked up at Jasper and saw that he was calling for officers to come to the hospital room. Jack had always wanted to go into law enforcement but he knew he would never be able to go after an unsub without losing control of the anger inside of him. He had decided to become a counsellor to victims of crime and people who had lost people because of murderers and other sadistic bastards. He couldn't catch criminals but he could help people who'd been affected by them. He felt older than twenty-five sometimes. The only thing that mattered to him was keeping his family safe. His family was his father and the team that had watched over him all his life. He cared for Beatrix and William and he wasn't going to let the bastard trying to hurt them get away.

"Beatrix, tell me what happened?" Spencer demanded as he held his daughter's hand.

"That man told me that he is my grandfather. He said that my grandmother wanted to see me," she explained. "I just didn't want him to hurt you or William. This means we have proof now, we can go after Victoria. We can be safe again."

"I'm just glad you are safe," Spencer smiled gently. He looked down at Jack and smiled gently. "Thank you so much for saving her Jack."

"That's okay," Jack said he kept Nathan restrained. "Just doing my job. I promised you a long time ago I wouldn't let her get hurt. I'm happy I could keep that promise today."

The door opened as three armed officers walked into the room. Jack carefully handed Nathan over to them.

"You ruined everything," Nathan screamed angrily as he got dragged from the room. "I'm gonna kill you if I ever see you again, boy!"

"You can try!" Jack snapped back angrily before slamming the door shut. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. He turned around to face Spencer only to be surprised by Beatrix as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him. Jack put his arms around her and hugged her close. "Hey Trix, you're safe now. He can't hurt you."

"Can you stay with us for a while? Just in case," she asked. "Just for a few hours till they have Victoria."

"Of course I will kiddo," he smiled. "I won't let anything happen to you."  
**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. Again, I'm sorry for how short it is but I need to be up early in the morning and it is already quite late. I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

Emily rushed into the hospital room, she stopped in her tracks though and smiled at the sight in front of her. William and Spencer were talking quietly together while Jack and Beatrix were asleep on the couch, Beatrix leaning against Jack with his arm around her. Hotch came up behind her and stopped when he also saw the two on the couch. Jasper and JJ were currently questioning Nathan Jones while Morgan and a small team of younger agents were on their way to arrest Victoria Hayes. Rossi was still being kept in hospital due to his head injury.

"Hey, you guys," Spencer said, his voice gentle but stronger than what it was. "Don't wake them up. Beatrix won't leave Jack's side since he saved her."

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"Nathan Jones tried to kidnap her but Jack stopped him, he disabled him and pinned him to the ground. He saved Beatrix from being taken. Thank you, Hotch, for raising such a strong son. He didn't let anything Nathan said affect him. He is a brave man."

"Remind me to thank him over and over when they wake up," Emily smiled gently. She walked over to Spencer and kissed him on the lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak as a puppy but I'm okay. I feel better now we know who came after the family. Nathan Jones is Beatrix's grandfather, he's Callie Jones's father. Beatrix is scared at the moment. The moment Nathan got dragged from the room, she ran to Jack and wrapped her arms around him. He hasn't let go of her once after that. I can't believe this has all happened," Spencer sighed before looking over to William. "How are you doing?"

"Still scared," William admitted. "Everything hurts and I can't stop shaking. I'm know it's stupid."

"It's not stupid," Emily said to William. "It's going to take time for you to get over what has happened to you. That man hurt you, I promise you that he will pay for hurting you. I'm going to take you home once Victoria is in custody. I already spoke to the doctor."

"I want to stay here with Dad," William said. Spencer shook his head gently.

"No, William. You have to go home and get some rest. I will be fine here. I want you and your sister to go home and have a proper rest."

"Just as a precaution, we will have a police detail on you for the next few days. JJ will call us when they have Victoria in custody. Garcia managed to track her down through Nathan and his navigation system," Hotch explained. Hotch looked at Spencer, William, Emily and Beatrix and still couldn't believe that this had happened to them. It angered him that Callie and her family were still trying to destroy what Spencer had built up in his life. It angered him even more that William and Beatrix had been hurt. Beatrix had almost been taken but had managed to escape. Even though she had escaped, he knew that Beatrix would never walk alone down a street with the same sense of safety she had before. William would suffer nightmares in the weeks, even months, to come. His trust in the world broken by his kidnapping.

"Hey Dad," a quiet voice came from the couch. Hotch turned around and faced his son.

"Hey Jack, I'm proud of you son," Hotch smiled. "You protected her and kept her safe."

"It's my job," Jack smiled. "Family looks out for family. Besides, who else is going to help me do art therapy."

Hotch smiled and watched as Beatrix snuggled herself closer to Jack, she let out a small noise but stayed in her slumber. "She will want you around for a long time. Her white knight."

"I'm not going to let her be scared. I know what it is like to feel scared. I had you, dad, to make me feel safer. It's my chance to make her feel safer. Emily, can I stay with you tonight? I think she would feel better.

"Of course you can," she smiled. "I'd feel better as well."

**An hour later**

Emily kissed Spencer on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled back. "Go home and get some rest. Look after our little peanuts."

"I will," Emily assured him. "You get better and just remember, we are safe now. I will be questioning that Victoria bitch though. Now she is custody, I can let out some rage. Even it's only with my words."

Emily kissed Spencer again before turning around to see Beatrix still asleep against Jack. "We need to wake her up."

Jack gently twisted himself around and brought his arms under Beatrix. He lifted her sleeping form into his arms and let her head fall against his chest. "Let her sleep. After what she has been through, I think rest is what she needs right now."

Hotch opened the door and watched as Jack carried Beatrix out of the room. "I'm going to stay here for a little while longer. I need to speak with Spencer."

Emily nodded before walking out of the room after Jack and Beatrix. William followed behind her but stopped next to Hotch. "Jack is awesome."

"I know he is, William. Go home and get some rest. Aunty Garcia will be over with some of her famous treats tomorrow."

William nodded and rushed after his mother.

Hotch closed the door and walked over to Spencer. "We need to talk."

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry about you all not getting email updates, something is up with fanfiction site and it is starting to bug me.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

"What do we need to talk about?" Spencer asked as he licked his dry lips.

"You had a heart attack, Reid," Hotch said, his face serious. "I want you to take some leave and go away with your family on a vacation. You just turned fifty, you shouldn't have had a heart attack. Within the next few years, all the team will retire at some time. Have you thought about retiring with us? You could teach at the academy and it would be easier for your health. You could even do what Rossi did. You could do a book and go on tour with it. You need to think about what is best for your family and for yourself. I know you don't want to leave them like your father left you."

"I must admit, I have thought about it," Spencer sighed. "I won't survive another heart attack like this one. I want to watch my children grow up and I want to live to see my future grandchildren. Would they let me retire early? I would love to teach the next BAU agents. We can't chase after the unsubs like we used to."

"No, we can't. That is why we leave that to the younger agents," Hotch smiled. "The FBI would happily agree to let you have early retirement. You have more than earned the right to retire early. You have saved countless lives and you have remained brave in those times of danger. Now, you have to take care of yourself, Emily and your children. William will need help after what Vincent Price did to him. He will have scars because of that bastard and nightmares. He will need his father with him to help calm him through the nightmares. Beatrix is going to have a tough time adjusting to her life after everything we have told her. You need to explain to her that you were just trying to protect her. Reid, you did the right thing by not telling her about Callie."

"Did I?" Spencer sighed gently. "She got so angry. I've never seen her that angry before. I don't think us keeping the secret is what is upsetting her the most, I think she is upset that William got hurt due to the Jones family trying to get to her. She knows who her biological mother is and I think she is struggling to get over that half of her didn't come from Emily, it came from Callie.

"She'll understand and accept it eventually."

"I hope she does," Spencer said before giving Hotch a small smile. "I'll tell her everything she wants to know but it breaks my heart when she looks at me with eyes screaming betrayal. I remember sitting with her in my arms when she was a baby, in her nursery. I rocked her back and forth and told her all about Callie and that I hoped she would understand why I was going to keep her past a secret. I knew that the day would come where she would find out. Part of me wishes I had a little longer with her not knowing about Callie and another part of myself is relieved. I've lied to her all her life and now the lying can stop."

"Reid, she still loves you and she still loves Emily," Hotch said. "The past is the past. The future is all that matters. They are safe now. Victoria, Nathan and Vincent can't hurt them anymore."

"I know," Spencer said before closing his eyes and taking a shaky breath. "I'm just happy that they are safe now. I couldn't take it if I lost them. They are my life and I don't want to ever lose them."

"I know the feeling," Hotch said sadly. "When Foyet killed Hayley and Jack hid from him. All that went through my mind was his safety as I rushed to the house. I lost Hayley but Jack saved himself. I don't know what I would do if I lost Jack. He's my son and the best thing I ever did."

"Beatrix and William are the best things I ever created," Spencer smiled happily. "Beatrix came into my life, not the way I had imagined but, she came into my life and she brought a flurry of joy and happiness with her. It's why I chose her name. William is a blessing. I didn't have a proper family growing up. I'm just happy that I could give my children a better childhood than what I had. I haven't developed my mother's disease and I thank fate for not cursing me. I died once and you all mourned me. I am not going to die again and leave my family to mourn me. I just need to get the old ticker back in order."

"We will be here to help you get the old ticker back in order," Hotch laughed gently.

**Beatrix - a few hours later**

Beatrix quickly opened her eyes as she heard screaming coming from William's room. Throwing the covers off herself, she rushed out of her room and into his. She quickly went to the bed and shook her brother.

"No!" William screamed in his sleep. "I'm sorry. Stop! It hurts."

"William! Wake up!" Beatrix shouted, she ignored Jack and her mother as they arrived at the door. "William Zachary Reid! You wake up this instance!"

William whipped open his eyes and shot upright in his bed. Beatrix quickly caught him and brought him into a tight hug.

"Shhh...it was only a nightmare," Beatrix said as she felt him lean his head against her chest. She stroked his hair and began to calm him down. "He can't hurt you anymore. He is in jail now. You need to calm down."

"He was hurting me again," William cried. "He pinned my arm down and just kept carving. Everything hurts."

"Jack, can you go and get something for William's pain from the kitchen?" Emily asked. "Please."

"Of course," Jack nodded before rushing downstairs. Emily walked forward and sat on the bed next to her children.

"I'm sorry he hurt you," Beatrix apologised. "You're my little brother and I'm supposed to protect you. I failed to do that. He hurt you, trying to get to me. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"No," William said before wiping tears from his face and looking Beatrix in the eyes. "None of this is your fault. He wouldn't have given me back, even if you had come to them. He had evil in his eyes. He wanted to torture me more than he did. You did nothing wrong and you have nothing to apologise for. He hurt me and I can't get over the fear I felt when he had me against the floor. I'm fourteen. I'm not strong."

"William, you are stronger than me," Beatrix said gently. "I wouldn't have been as brave as you in that situation. You are so brave. The fear can't rule over you if you don't let it. I'm here for you. Mom and dad are here for you too."

"I know," he nodded before touching his face with his fingers. He winced as he trailed the bruise and swelling along his face and along the large bruise along his throat. "I think I want to try to sleep again. I'm tired."

"Okay," Beatrix nodded before helping William lay back down in bed. Emily and Beatrix began to leave.

"Mom!" William called. "Mom, can you stay with me for a while?"

Emily nodded and kissed Beatrix on the forehead as her daughter left the room. Emily laid next to William and immediately hugged him as he hugged her. "I love you, mom. When he had me, all I wanted to do, in case I died, was tell you how much I love you all. I love you, mom."

Emily brought her son closer and leaned his head against her shoulder. "I love you too, my little peanut."

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. I am so sorry about not updating yesterday on this fanfic but I just had a poorly day. I feel much better now.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are beautiful angels and wonderful readers. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

**The next morning**

Emily stared through the glass into the interrogation room, her eyes fully focused on the woman who had tried to rip apart her family. She gritted her teeth and felt anger course through her. This woman was the cause of so much despair. She heard Hotch come up beside her and felt his hand on her shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"Not good, if I'm being honest," Emily sighed gently before closing her eyes. "Last night was difficult with William and Beatrix, they both had nightmares and William refused to sleep after the second time he woke up. Jack was such a big help last night. He sat with Beatrix and comforted her as she cried. She is so confused about everything and she feels like everything is her fault. It isn't though. It's the bitch inside that room who is to blame for all this. She set this all up to try to take Beatrix away."

"You don't have to speak with her," Hotch said. "I'll go in and question her."

"No, I need to speak with her. I want her to know that she won't leave jail for a very long time. In fact, I will make sure she doesn't leave prison unless it is in a coffin," Emily said angrily. "She spawned those two twisted bastard children. They were just pure evil."

"I'll be out here if you need any help."

Emily nodded and walked into the interrogation room. Victoria looked up from her and gave her a small smirk. "Emily Reid, how nice to finally the meet the bitch who killed my daughter."

"We have to talk," Emily said calmly before sitting at the table. She met Victoria's eyes and didn't let the anger inside of her escape. She wanted answers and as much as she wanted to beat the hell out of the woman in front her, she couldn't. Not yet.

"What would you like to talk about?" Victoria sighed. "I've already been informed about my assets. That Penelope women certainly knows how to ruin someones life."

"You came after my family, you hurt my children," Emily said in a low voice. "Why did you try to take Beatrix? She isn't part of your world and she never will be. Right now, all I want to do is place you in a world of pain for what you did to my son and my daughter but I won't stoop to your level. I won't give you an excuse to try to get out of jail."

"She is not your daughter!" Victoria said angrily. "Her mother is Callie and she is my granddaughter. You have no right to call yourself her mother and that little piece of crap, Spencer, has no right to call himself her father. What kind of father keeps a child away from their mother? There is no point in me trying to lie my way out of all of this. I've got no money and I am sure that Nathan and Vincent have squealed like little pigs. Emily, I watched you with Spencer and all the time I watched you, all that I thought about was how wonderful it would be to hurt you. I gave orders for you to get tortured slowly and painfully. Nathan likes to hurt women in a certain way and I gave him the go ahead to hurt you. I also gave him the go ahead to assault that blond whore Penelope."

"You are right about Nathan and Vincent, they have talked and talked about you. They seem so eager to try to lessen their time in prison. I can tell you one thing now, Victoria. You can never hurt me but I can hurt you. Not physically but mentally. I killed your daughter because she tried to take away my daughter. Callie was never Beatrix's mother. Your daughter raped my husband to get pregnant and thought that they would live happily ever after together. She was a delusional, sadistic bitch who killed her own brother. You and your ex husband are nothing but monsters. Dante and Callie were monsters. Spencer is a wonderful and loving father who supports Beatrix and William's dreams. You never supported your children. You left them. Beatrix has nothing of your family inside of her, she is a spitting image of him. I enjoyed killing your daughter when she attacked me. Do you know why?" Emily said, her voice even but with a hint of pure hatred in it.

Victoria remained silent.

"I enjoyed it because I knew how much pain she had caused and it felt good to give her that pain back. After that day, I didn't have to fear her lurking in shadows and after today, I don't have to worry about you."

"You bitch!" Callie screamed angrily before lunging at Emily. Emily twisted her body around and grabbed the back of Victoria's neck, she slammed her against the table and pinned her down there. Hotch rushed into the room and quickly took Victoria and placed her back in the chair.

"We can add attempted assault of a federal agent to your list of charges," he said before he secured her to the table with a pair of handcuffs.

"Spencer loved my daughter first, she told me that herself," Victoria said angrily. "Just know that part of Beatrix comes from her real family. She'll hate you forever for lying to her. I hope she realises who her true family is and I hope she kills you."

"She is nothing like you. She has no evil inside of her, all she has inside of her is goodness because of her father. Enjoy prison Victoria, you won't see the outside again."

Emily walked out of the room and ignored the screaming behind her.

**Beatrix - An hour later**

Beatrix laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Jack was helping William check and clean the cuts to his arm. She reached up and brought down the small teddy bear that was on her bed. She held the bear in her hand and stared at it. It was the same bear she had kept since she was five years old. Her dad gave it to her to keep her safe from the boogeyman. She let out a little laugh as she let her mind drift back when she was five.

_"Daddy, the boogeyman will get me. He gonna hurt me," she said, her little hand refusing to let go off his hand._

_"Hey, little peanut. What did I say about the boogeyman? He doesn't exist," her father smiled at her before picking her up and putting her down in the bed. He pulled the cover up and sat on the edge of the bed._

_"Daddy, I don't sleep. No sleep. He will get me when I'm asleep," Beatrix said in a small scared voice. She watched as her father reached next to him and showed her a small bag, he pulled out a small brown teddy bear with a bow tie around his neck and small knitted wool sword under his arm._

_"I brought my little friend by to protect you. He will keep away any bad monsters. He will always protect you. You sleep with him in your arms and he will keep the bad dreams away and banish the monsters. Go to sleep, little peanut," he smiled before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Daddy and mommy love you. Always know that."_

_"Love you daddy, love mommy too," she said before letting out a small yawn and closing her eyes. Her small arms wrapped around the teddy bear as he placed it in her arms._

Beatrix snapped back to reality and let out a deep sigh. She looked at the teddy bear, a teddy bear that was now a missing eye. She rose from the bed when she heard her mother call for her. She rushed from her bed, the teddy bear still in her arms. Walking down the stairs, she looked at the woman who had raised her.

Emily turned around and looked at her with a small nervous smile. "Hey peanut, I'm sorry that I took so long. Are you okay?"

Beatrix walked down the rest of the stairs and towards her. In one swift movement, she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Thank you for not telling me," Beatrix said in a quiet voice. "I don't want to know about Callie. I don't even want to hear her name. You raised me and you have loved me my entire life. You are my mom. I love you and I always will."

Emily wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her tight, a small tear coming down her cheek. "I love you too. I have loved you since the day I saw you."

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry about putting Callie's name instead of Victoria's name. I let out a very big swear word when I saw that. I will change it in the morning. Thank you for telling me.  
**

**Oh and ten points to the person who can tell me why I chose the car below.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Thank you so much!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Jasper watched William out of the corner of his eye as they drove to his house. He wanted to give William some normalcy and he had a good idea how to do that. William wouldn't rest for long and he couldn't stand being in the dark after being in that closet. Emily had explained everything that had happened the previous night to him. Jasper pulled into his drive a few minutes later and turned to face William. "Come on, I got a project we can work on."

"Why am I so scared?" William sighed quietly before closing his eyes. "I wasn't with him for long and you rescued me. Why do I feel so scared?"

"William, this isn't something that is just going to go away. He hurt you more than physically, he hurt you emotionally as well. It doesn't matter how long you were with him. You are fourteen years old, its fine being scared. It's normal and it isn't going to go away till you are ready. Can you tell me honestly that none of what he did to you affects you?"

"Dad is strong, mom is strong, Beatrix is strong. I'm not strong," William said as his eyes watered, he opened the door and rushed out of the car. Jasper raced after him and gently began to guide him to his house. William shrugged out his grasp and stared at him. "He held me against a wall by my throat and almost killed me. He dragged me to the closet by my hair and left me in the dark for hours. When I tried being brave and tried to get away, it just made everything worse. I stabbed him in the stomach but he just threw me to the ground and pulled the knife out. I screamed for him to stop cutting my arm but he wouldn't listen. Uncle Jasper, I screamed for him to stop and he wouldn't."

Jasper rushed over to William and brought him into a hug. He was careful not to hug him too tight. William still had a broken nose, bruising all along his face and throat along with the cuts to his arm.

"Shhh...it's okay. I know he didn't stop. He is an evil sadistic bastard. William, you are so strong for fighting back against him," Jasper said gently before bringing William over to the porch and sitting him on the porch swing. "I was so scared when I arrived at that house and heard you screaming. You are my godson and my nephew but I love you as if you are my son. William, when someone goes through a traumatic event and they say they aren't scared or affected by it, they are lying. You be scared as long as you want but I'm here to help you get past what has happened to you. It will take time and you can't keep anything inside of you. Keeping bad things in affects you. I got tortured a long time ago and the man who hurt me taunted me, I kept things in for a time but when I began to talk about it, I felt better. To this day, I sometimes have nightmares but I know the man who hurt me can't hurt me again. William, Vincent can't hurt you ever again. He can't hurt you in your nightmare either. We may not be blood but we are family. Family cares for family."

William looked up to Jasper and wiped his eyes. "You would have made a great dad, Uncle Jasper."

"Thanks, kid," Jasper smiled before putting his arm around William. "I'll settle for being the world's best Uncle."

William let out a small laugh as Jasper laughed gently.

"Uncle Jasper, no-one will tell me about Beatrix. Why did she say she was only my half sibling?"

"Kiddo, it's not my place to tell you. It is something you should talk about with your mom and dad. Let me ask you this. If she is only your half sibling, would that matter to you?" Jasper asked.

"No, it wouldn't. She is my big sister. She has always protected me and kept me safe. Mom and dad don't know this but this guy at school pushed me in the cafeteria and began calling me names. Beatrix marched up to him and hit him in the face with a tray. He doesn't pick on me anymore," William laughed gently. Jasper laughed with him before letting out a light sigh. Jasper got up from the porch swing and motioned for William to follow. William followed him as they reached the garage. Unlocking the garage, he opened it to show a beat up 67' Chevy Impala that needed a major restore.

"I thought we could work on getting this back to its former glory, I brought it about two weeks ago. I was thinking that we could restore this and give it to your big sister if she passes her driving test when she turns sixteen. What do you think?" Jasper said.

"Do I get a car when I turn sixteen?" William asked as he studied the car.

"In two years, we can work on your car," Jasper said.

"Let's get started," William smiled before walking forward and touching the car. He pulled the door handle and jumped as it snapped off. "Oops."

Jasper smiled as William started laughing.

**Garcia**

Garcia giggled as she looked at her ten-year old daughter, Maisy, covered in flour and chocolate. "Missy, you are so messy."

Garcia walked over and helped her daughter wipe away the flour from her face. The egg timer went off causing Garcia to put on some oven mitts and pull two trays of cookies from the oven. She set them on the window sill to cool.

"Mommy, is Uncle Spencer gonna be okay?" Maisy said as she continued to decorate the cupcakes she had made with her mother. She used a small tube of icing to write an S on one of the cupcakes for her Uncle Spencer.

"He'll be fine, sweetie," Garcia said as she sat next to Maisy and grabbed a cupcake to decorate. "He just needs time to rest and he will back to normal in no time."

"Why didn't daddy get better?" Maisy asked, her voice getting small.

"Daddy got hurt and he couldn't recover from what happened to him. Uncle Spencer isn't like that, he'll get better. Maisy, your father was a hero and he will always love you. He is always watching over you. He was so happy the day you were born."

"I know daddy loves me," Maisy said before putting down the cupcake. "Can I go have a nap? I feel tired."

"Sure, you can," Garcia said before holding her daughter's hand and walking with her to the her bedroom. Garcia helped her under the covers and stroked her hair. "You have a sleep."

Maisy reached up and pulled down a photo of her father. His name had been Eric Stone. She smiled at the picture. Her dad had been a firefighter. She loved the photo in her hands because it had her mother, father and herself in it. They were at the fire station. It was the last picture they had taken together before he died. "Mommy, I miss daddy."

Garcia wiped her eyes and gave Maisy a sad smile. "I miss him too, my baby girl."

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it all. I can see by the answers in my reviews that I have some fellow supernatural people. I have three guilty pleasures. Supernatural, Criminal minds and Doctor who. Morgan and Garcia are married in another fanfic of mine, not in this.  
**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you are wonderful and brilliant. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Spencer sat up in his hospital bed watching bad daytime television. He wondered how people watched the shows. He could clearly see that the father denying the child was actually the father. His hospital door opened and he smiled as he watched Garcia and Maisy walked into the room. Maisy immediately ran over to the bed and began to climb on it. She wrapped her small arms around Spencer and he hugged her back.

"Hey Maisy Daisy," Spencer smiled as he watched his niece come away from the hug. "Have you been a good girl for your mom?"

"I have," the little girl smiled. "We got cupcakes and cookies for you. We are going to go and see Aunty Emily, Beatrix and William and give them cookies too. I'm happy that you are better."

"I'm getting there," he said. "Can I see the cupcakes that you made?"

Maisy nodded and brought out a cupcake covered in blue icing with a large S on it, there was also a bear placed on the cupcake. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you, Maisy."

"Blue for boys and pink for girls. Mommy said William fell down some stairs and hurt himself. Is he okay?"

Spencer looked up to Garcia and the two shared a silent message between the two of them.

_'She can't know what really happened'_ was the message.

"He has a lot of bruises and he hurt his arm but he will be better in no time. He will love to see that you made him a cupcake and I know he will love to see his cousin again," Spencer answered. The door to his room opened and Morgan walked in. He stopped in surprise as he look at Garcia and Maisy.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here," Morgan smiled. Maisy immediately scrambled off the bed.

"Uncle Morgan!" Maisy shouted before running towards him. He immediately swooped her into his arms and picked her up. Maisy hugged Morgan tightly.

"Hey there, miss trouble," Morgan smiled as he came away from the hug. He continued to hold her in his arms as he walked towards the bed. "I see that you brought your Uncle Spencer some cupcakes and cookies. Do I have any?"

"I made you a box of special cupcakes," she smiled. "Mommy, show him."

"I have an idea," Garcia said as she pulled out a small container of cupcakes and handed them over to Morgan. "Why don't you go with Uncle Morgan to the cafeteria while I talk with Spencer. Does that sound good?"

"Let's go and have cupcakes," Maisy smiled as she took the box into her hands. Morgan smiled at Garcia and gave Spencer a small nod.

"We will be back in a little while," Morgan said before turning to Maisy. "C'mon trouble. Let's go and get something to eat."

Spencer and Garcia watched as Morgan carried a laughing Maisy out of the room. Spencer adjusted his bed so he could sit up more. "How are you doing, Garcia? You look upset."

"I'm okay," Garcia sighed. "It's more Maisy than me. She misses her father and so do I. It hasn't been easy raising her without him for the last few years."

"He was a good man," Spencer said sadly before reaching his hand forward and holding Garcia's hand. "He was a hero for what he did. You and Maisy are welcome to stay with us and come over when you want, you know that."

"I know. It's just I can't stop thinking about what has happened. I don't understand why these things happen to us. We are good people and these things keep happening. Beatrix and William have been traumatized by Victoria and you suffered a major heart attack. We keep getting hurt and I don't know why," Garcia explained before wiping the small tears that came down her cheeks. "I miss Eric, I miss him everyday and it breaks my heart that he will never get to see Maisy grow up. Look at what has happened to us all. Morgan's ex-wife barely lets him see his son, Jasper can't have children and his wife left him over it. Jack still struggles with what happened to Hayley. JJ almost died a few years ago. I used to believe that everything happened for a reason. What reason was there for that fire to kill my husband?"

Spencer reached forward and pulled Garcia towards him. She leaned on his chest and let herself cry. "Garcia, I'm sorry that you lost him. I know you loved him with all your heart. Sometimes I don't understand why the world does this to us but I know that even when we have bad times, there are plenty of good times. You've been strong for us for the last few days. We can be strong for you. You can let it out here."

"I can't do this in front of Maisy. I can't cry in front of her or let her know how sad I am. I'm her mother and she needs me not to cry."

**Morgan - Half an hour later**

Morgan scooped some icing from the top of his cupcake with his finger and licked it. Maisy copied him causing him to laugh. He took a giant bite from his cupcake and laughed again as he watched Maisy try to do the same. "Hey trouble. I can do that, you have to take a smaller bite."

"Uncle Morgan, can you come to our house more?"

"I come over a lot in the week, why do you want me over more?"

"Mommy is lonely," Maisy said as she put down her cupcake and picked up her drink. Morgan felt worried as he took in her words.

"Maisy, what do you mean?"

"She always looks so sad and she keeps looking at pictures of daddy. She doesn't think I see her but she cries when she looks at them. We miss daddy," Maisy said sadly. "Mommy gets happier when you are around because you help her feel better."

Maisy wiped her cheeks as a small tear came down.

"Hey, come here," Morgan said as watched her begin to cry. Maisy hopped off her chair and rushed into his arms. He lifted her up and sat her on his knee before hugging her to his chest. "Don't cry. It's okay."

"I miss daddy," she cried. "I want him back so he can take care of mommy and me again."

"I know you miss your dad but I promise everything will be okay. I'll come and stay with you if you want. I promise that the hurt goes away. I lost my dad when I was young and I still miss him every day but I know he wouldn't want me to cry. He would want me to be happy and to remember the good times I have of him. Your daddy was a great man and a great hero. He saved a lot of people that day. I love your mother, she has been my best friend since the day I met her. I love you too, you are my little niece and I don't like seeing you all sad."

"I always feel sad," Maisy said sadly. "The only time I feel better is when you are with mummy and me."

"Hey, I'll be there for you as much as you need," Morgan assured her before kissing the top of her head. "C'mon, let's go see Uncle Spencer again."

Maisy hopped down and waited for Morgan to pack away the cupcakes. They began to walk back to the hospital room together. Maisy brought her hand up and held Morgan's hand as they began to walk back to the room.

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again to my readers, I apologise if my writing is a bit off today and I apologise for how short the chapter is. I promise a big long uber chapter tomorrow as I have all day free. Put how many words you want it to be and I'll average it for all I get.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Thank you so much!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**A few hours later**

Morgan watched as Garcia and Maisy laid out a small picnic blanket on the ground. They had left Emily's house and had decided to pick up supplies for an evening picnic. Pulling out his phone, he looked at the display and smiled as he saw his five-year old son, Spencer on the screen. He had named his son after his best friend and his son's godfather. He opened his contacts and dialled his ex wife's number. He waited for a moments before the line got answered.

"What do you want?"

Morgan took a deep breath before talking. "Hello Lucy. Is Spencer there?"

"He is but you know you aren't seeing him till tomorrow," Lucy said spitefully. "You know I hate you calling here. You couldn't wait a day to see him. Or are you calling again to tell me that you have a case and don't want to see your son?"

"I'm entitled to speak to my son. Please, this has been a tough week and I need to speak with him. You are the one that sued for custody. I gave you everything you asked for in the divorce. I didn't contest any of it but I did contest you wanting full custody. I'm retiring soon and I will be able to spend more time with him if you would let me. I don't understand what happened between us. Where did it go wrong?"

"You know where it went wrong," Lucy snapped. "You put your job above your family and you expect me to believe that nothing went on during our marriage with you and that Penelope woman. I saw the way you looked at her. You were never in love with me and you were never there for us. I've spent the last four years without you and I am fine. I have a new husband and Spencer has a new father."

"I'm Spencer's father," Morgan argued back. "I won't get pushed aside and pushed out of my son's life. Spencer knows that I'm his father and he knows that I love him. Gary is Spencer's stepfather. Penelope is one of my best friends and she always has been. Nothing more."

Morgan let out a small calm breath before talking again.

"Please, just let me speak to him. I've had a week of hell with my godchildren getting attacked and my best friend having a heart attack. I need to talk to him. I need this."

He heard Lucy let out a small huff. "Fine, but only for a few minutes."

Morgan listened as the phone got passed over.

"Daddy," Spencer's small voice came down the phone.

"Hey kiddo," Morgan said happily. "Are you being a good boy for mommy?"

"Yeah, I am. Daddy, am I still coming with you at weekend?"

"Of course you are, I have a lot of things of planned and aunty Garcia has lots of cookies for you."

"I can't wait, daddy. Gary shout at me because I spilled a drink," Spencer said. "I got upset and he yelled more."

Morgan gripped his phone tighter as he listened to his son talk. He recognised the tone in his son's voice and knew his son was afraid. "Hey Spencer, you did nothing wrong. We all spill things. He should not shout at you. I'm picking you up tomorrow and we will have pizza and cake. Mommy can't know okay. Sound good?"

Spencer let a small laugh. "Okay daddy. Can I see Uncle Spence?"

"Yes, we can. He is a little poorly though so when we see him, we will have to be very good. He's getting better and he would love to see you."

Morgan heard Lucy call out to Spencer.

"Daddy, mommy wants the phone back."

"Ok kiddo, I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep tight."

"You too daddy. Bye."

Morgan heard a rustling.

"You've spoken with him," Lucy said. "I have to go now. Pick him up at five."

"I will," Morgan said. "Lucy, you tell Gary if he raises his voice to my son again for spilling a drink, I'll make his life hell. Be there at five."

Morgan snapped his phone shut and leaned against a nearby tree. This was not how he pictured having a family. He loved his son and he hated not being able to see him more often. He didn't want his son to grow up with a bastard stepfather. He decided there and then that he was contacting his lawyer again. He wanted custody of his son. Lucy had married a bastard last year and Morgan had never like him.

"Uncle Morgan, come on!" Maisy shouted as she ran up to him with her arms open. Morgan smiled and swooped the little girl into his arms. Maisy giggled happily as Morgan brought her onto his shoulders and piggybacked her over to the picnic.

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am sorry I didn't update yesterday but the horrid headache returned and it took me a while to get rid of it plus I had to watch the last doctor who episode of this series. I'm really sorry and I hope this nice long chapter is okay. Sorry again!  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Thank you so much! Cookies for all!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

_William opened his eyes and found himself overcome by fear as he turned his head to the side and recognised his surroundings. He was back in the house where Vincent had kept him. He sat up and got to his feet. He couldn't be back here. His Uncle Jasper had rescued him and they were working on the car together. He was staying with his Uncle Jasper tonight because he felt safe with him. He walked forward in the kitchen and made his way down the hall. Fear had an iron grip on his heart as he walked up to the living room door. He pushed opened the door and screamed as hand gripped his wrist and pulled him into the living room. He smashed into the wall and whimpered as he looked into the eyes of Vincent._

_"Hello again," Vincent smirked before trailing a Stanley knife down William's cheek._

_"This isn't real," William cried gently. "You are in prison. You can't hurt me anymore. You are nothing but a nightmare."_

_William yelped as Vincent's hand wrapped around his throat and began to squeeze tighter and tighter. He clawed at Vincent's hand as he got lifted off the floor and up the wall._

_"I'm not letting go this time," Vincent laughed before squeezing tighter. "You're gonna die and no-one will save you."_

**Jasper**

Jasper jolted awake as a scream rippled from the guest room. He rushed out of his bed and ran to the guest room to find William frightened and breathing too quickly in his bed. He rushed over to the bed and brought his godson's face into his hands and made him look at him. "William, look at me. It was only a nightmare. You are okay. I need you to calm down."

William focused on Jasper and let out a shaky sigh before bowing his head. "I'm sorry," he cried.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. Nightmares are going to happen. What happened in your nightmare?" Jasper asked.

"I woke up in the kitchen of the house where he kept me. I got up and walked to the living room. The moment I opened the living room door, Vincent grabbed my wrist and pulled me in. He smashed me into the wall and then he trailed the Stanley knife down my cheek. I told him he wasn't real and that he was nothing more than a nightmare. He wrapped his hand around my throat and kept squeezing. I couldn't breath and I was so scared. He told me I was gonna die and that no one would save me. Jasper, how long was it before you stopped having nightmares about your torture?" William asked as he brushed his hand through his hair.

"It took a while for the nightmares to leave me but I do still have them now and then. William, we all have a past and sometimes that past has moments that we wish we could forget. The nightmares won't go away until you process what you have been through. You got tortured and it will take time for you to make the pain from your nightmares and memories into a source of strength," Jasper said.

"What do you mean by strength?" William asked in confusion.

"I got tortured by a man a very long time ago, this man kidnapped me to get to your father and the rest of the team. He hurt me, taunted me and almost killed me. He wanted me to scream and he wanted to use me to get your dad. I didn't scream for him and I refused to let him use me against the team and against your dad. Through all the pain, the thing that kept me going was keeping Spencer safe. I had barely known him for two days when this happened. I knew your dad for two days and I already knew back then that he was a great man. A man worth going through all the pain to protect," Jasper explained. "You were brave when you were with Vincent and you fought back. What caused you to fight back? Who caused you to fight back?"

"Beatrix," William answered immediately. "When I was back there, all I kept thinking was about protecting Beatrix because all she has ever done in her life is protect me. I fought back to try to keep her safe. She's my big sister and I never want anyone to hurt her."

"Keep that thought in that big brain of yours," Jasper smiled gently before pressing his finger playfully into William's forehead. William took a deep breath and smiled. "Every time you have nightmare or you feel afraid, remember that. You protected your big sister by being brave and fighting back against that bastard."

"I will," William nodded before looking at the clock and seeing it was 3.00am. "I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Wanna go and watch some bad television?" Jasper suggested. William nodded and pushed the covers off himself. Jasper grabbed the covers and walked with William to the living room. They both sat on the sofa with a cover over them and watched a mix of bad b-movies and shopping ads for an hour and a half before sleep took both of them. Jasper awoke a few hours later to find William asleep against his chest and his arm wrapped around his godson protectively. He looked at the time and let out a small yawn before giving William a small shake.

"Hey kid, time to wake up," William said gently.

William let out a small whine. "Just a few more minutes, dad."

Jasper went to respond but couldn't find any words. He knew William was still asleep and the words spoken while his godson was still in a deep slumber. He still couldn't help the smile on his lips at hearing someone call him dad. He knew he wasn't William's father but he wished if he had been able to have children, his child would have been like William.

"Okay," Jasper whispered. "A few more minutes."

**The next day - Afternoon - Morgan**

Morgan pulled up the outside of his ex-wife's house and got out of his car. He was two hours early and prepared for the argument with Lucy. He walked up the path to see his five-year old son sitting on the porch swing with a small bag next to him. His son looked up and smiled as he saw him.

"Daddy!" Spencer said happily before running up to his father. Morgan brought him into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Spencer, where is mommy?" he asked as he noticed there was no car in the driveway and no-one inside the house.

"Gary and mommy went out. Told me to wait," Spencer said sadly. "Mommy smokes a lot with Gary. It smells icky."

"She left you alone," Morgan said in shock and disbelief. "It's freezing out here and anything could have happened. Are you okay? Did anyone come here before I arrived?"

"No daddy, I'm okay. Can we go now? I want to get ice cream and pizza," Spencer smiled happily. "Then we see Uncle Spence!"

"Yeah, let's go and get some ice cream and pizza," Morgan said before shifting his son to one arm and walking forward to collect his son's bag. He walked back to the car and kept the anger down as he placed his son in the car. He couldn't believe Lucy had done this. She had left his son alone outside all alone. Anything could have happened to him and anyone could have come to the house. He wasn't letting his son go back to the house after the weekend. He was going to keep his son and gain full custody of him. He was going to call her and give her hell for what she had done.

**Two hours later**

Morgan walked down the hospital corridor with his son's hand holding his own. He smiled down at his son before walking into Reid's hospital room. He saw Beatrix, Emily, William and Jasper in the room.

"Trixy!" Little Spencer said before rushing over to Beatrix. Beatrix brought him into her arms and lifted him up and placed him on her hip.

"Hey, rascal," she smiled. "I missed you. I got a present to give you this weekend. Have you been good?"

"I've been super good," the little boy giggled.

"Okay, I'll give it to you tomorrow when we see you," she smiled. "You are getting so big. Every time I see you, you are taller."

Little Spencer gave out a small smile before looking at his godfather. "Hey Uncle Spence."

"Hey there," Spencer smiled from the hospital bed. "You looking forward to spending the weekend with your dad."

Little Spencer nodded his head before reaching for his aunty Emily. Emily walked over and took him from Beatrix. She kissed his cheeks causing him to hide shyly behind his hands.

"Emily, could I speak with Reid alone?" Morgan said.

"Of course, we can all go for a walk," Emily nodded. Morgan smiled his thanks and watched as Emily, little Spencer, Beatrix, Jasper and William leave the room. As soon as the door closed, Morgan let out a small angry shout.

"Morgan, what's wrong?" Spencer asked as he watched his friend get angry.

"I'm suing Lucy for full custody," Morgan explained. "I arrived at the house two hours early to find him sat on the porch swing in a thin jacket and with no-one there to watch him. She left my five-year old son alone and told him to wait till I arrived. What the hell was she thinking?!"

"Anything could have happened to him," Spencer said in disbelief. "You need to call your lawyer, you can't let him go back. Has this happened before?"

"I don't know but Reid, he said Gary and Lucy were smoking something. Something icky as Spencer put it. Is she doing drugs?"

"You can't let her near him while she is like this. Morgan, we know what can happen when drugs get involved. The entire team will stand with you to help you gain full custody of little Spencer," Spencer said.

"This must have started when she married that Gary bastard. I knew he wasn't right. I called Lucy yesterday to speak with Spencer and when I spoke with him, he said that Gary yelled at him and upset him all because he spilled a drink. I'm not letting Spencer go back there. He is staying with me, no matter what. I don't want my son growing up in that. I want him to grow up with a loving family around him."

Hotch

Hotch watched as his son placed two plates of stir fry on the table and sat down across from him. Picking up his fork, Hotch digged into the food and smiled at the taste. "This is good."

"Thanks," Jack smiled as he began to dig into his own food. "Dad, do you think Beatrix and William will be okay after everything that has happened?"

"It will take some time but they will get back to normal. I think you should speak with them. They trust you and I know they would prefer to speak to you than a stranger in therapy."

"Dad, you never get back to normal," Jack sighed before placing his fork down. "We both know that."

"I know that," Hotch said. "They will still remember what happened to them but they will get back to their lives and they will live them. Jack, Jasper told me about your anger when you had Nathan Jones. Do you want to talk?"

"Not really but we are going to anyway."

"How bad has your anger been lately?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing that I can't control," Jack answered. "I got help for my anger issues a long time ago. I lost control of my anger with Nathan because he was trying to hurt the people I care about and love. You told me to hold on to what you love because it makes life better, it makes life worth living. We lost mom and I wasn't about to lose anyone else to an unsub. I talk with people everyday who have lost someone or had someone hurt because of some sadistic dick. I can't act like you, I can't go after unsubs and arrest them. I would end up killing them. I have found a balance in my life. I'm gonna be there for Beatrix and William because they will need help and because they almost lost their dad. I miss mom every single day."

"I miss her too," Hotch said sadly. "She would be proud of you and what you have become. She loved you so much and the day you were born, she cried with happiness when she held you. What happened to her is my fault."

"Dad, don't do this to yourself. Mom's death wasn't your fault. You did everything you could have to protect us back then. You told me that he offered you a deal and you refused. It was the right thing to do. He needed to get caught and he was in the end. You got justice for mom by taking out that son of a bitch and you saved my life."

"You saved Beatrix," Hotch said before taking another bite of his food and swallowing it. "She called today looking for you but you were out. I think she sees you as a white knight."

"She is still shaken," Jack explained before picking up his soda and taking a drink. "That Nathan bastard almost kidnapped her and he held a gun to her. She's like the little sister I never had. I'll call her later."

"Who taught you to take down a guy like that because I certainly didn't," Hotch asked with a small smile on his face.

"Uncle Morgan and Uncle Jasper," Jack laughed gently. "They taught me a bit too well though. I can take those two old men on any day."

"You could never take on your old man," Hotch chuckled gently.

"I could but I'd rather not break your hip," Jack smiled.

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I am sorry for not updating this fanfic yesterday but as some may have read on my other fanfic which I did a short update on yesterday, I fell and smacked into the ground. Got a nice bruise coming and apart from a bit of pain, I'm alright. Thank you for the get well messages. I had intended this to be longer but I just loved this how it is. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you are wonderful and brilliant. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan carried a sleeping Spencer into his room. He had decorated his son's room with a space theme. After hearing his Uncle Spencer talk about space and all the planets, all little Spencer had wanted was a space themed room. Morgan had given him just that. They had been watching Toy Story together when Spencer had fallen asleep tucked underneath his arm. He walked into his son's room and gently placed him down in the bed, he brought the rocket themed covers up and tucked his son in. "Sleep tight, kid."

Walking out of the room, he switch on the small night-light. His son shared the same fear of the dark as his godfather. He walked out of the room but kept the door open a bit. He walked towards the couch and began to clean up. He stopped when a photo caught his attention. Picking it up, he smiled at the picture. It was a picture of Penelope, Maisy, his son and himself at the park. It'd been taken about six months ago. He sat down on the couch and let out a deep sigh. He had always pictured himself having a wonderful family, a wife who he would greet at home and a child they would raise together. He loved his son more than anything in the world and on the day he was born, had vowed to protect him and give him a good upbringing. He thought he had met the one when he had met Lucy but he had been so wrong. There had been problems throughout the relationship and at the beginning of the marriage. They had worked some of them out but some had remained unresolved. She hated his work and the fact it took him away from her and she continued to grow jealous over his friendship with Garcia. A friendship he had refused to end. It got worse when she gave birth to Spencer. A few months after his son had been born, she filed for divorce and tried to take full custody.

He didn't let that happen. He agreed to give her the house but he wanted joint custody. The judge had only given him visitation rights on certain days and he had his son for two weekends a month. He didn't understand why Lucy hated him so much. He had tried being there but his work kept him away and he couldn't give that work up. He had given her almost everything in the divorce and he had to admit that the only reason he made it through the divorce was because of his best friend and his family. Reid had brought him into his family and was there when Morgan needed him.

It was during that year that he had to be there for Garcia. He was there with her when Eric had passed away and he was the shoulder that she cried on. He remembered speaking with Eric when he had been in the burn ward. There was too much damage to his body to survive. Eric had spent his last few hours in hospital with his wife, daughter and the team with him.

_Five years ago_

_Morgan leaned against the wall and felt tears burning his eyes. He watched Garcia with Eric and didn't know why the world was being so cruel to her. His baby girl, a wonderful woman who was a pure source of good in the world, was watching her husband die in front of her. Eric had save the lives of so many and he was dying because of it. _

_"I love you," Garcia cried as she held onto her husband's hand. "I love you so much."_

_"So..you keep..telling me," Eric wheezed before giving her the best smile he could. "I love you too, I always will. I would do anything in the world to stay with you and Maisy."_

_"Then stay," she sobbed. "Please, I love you and I can't lose you."_

_"I'm sorry," Eric said before his breathing hitched for a moment. The pain was almost unbearable to him but he wanted to spend his last few hours with those he loved. "I should have...been..more careful. You're strong, baby. You will raise...our..little girl to...be amazing."_

_"I want to raise her with you. She is going to grow up without you. She'll grow up without her darling and loving father."_

_"I'll always be..with her. Baby...I need to...talk to Morgan...alone for a few..minutes."_

_Garcia looked to Morgan and wipe the tears coming her cheek. She kissed Eric's hand before getting to her feet and slowly walking to Morgan. "You got a few minutes and then I'm bringing Maisy in here to say goodbye."_

_Morgan stayed silent as he watched Garcia walk out of the room. He walked over to the bed and looked down at Eric with sadness in his eyes._

_"I know...you love her. I seen the way...you look at her. The way...you have always...looked at her," Eric said slowly. "I need you..to be..there for her and Maisy. I need you...to take care...of my family when..I'm gone."_

_"I will, you know I will," Morgan said, his voice wobbling._

_"Not...what..I mean. If anyone was...going to be a father...to Maisy, it's you. Take care of them..I don't want..my little girl...growing up without...a father. Please...keep both..of them safe. They are both...my angels."_

_"I look after them and I'll keep them safe. I promise you I will. I'll be there for them and I will guide Maisy as she grows up. I give you my world," Morgan said before holding Eric's hand. "I'm sorry this happened to you. You saved a lot of people."_

_"I'm leaving...the two people I love...though," Eric said before he let out a small sob. "I don't want to die."_

Morgan ripped away from the memory as it became too painful. Looking at the picture, he couldn't help but see his dream of a perfect family. He loved Garcia, he always had. He had never tried anything after Eric died. His death almost destroyed her and she had needed a lot of support after losing Eric. Morgan had been there as much as he could for Maisy and Garcia and he wondered if it was possible for them to ever be a family. He couldn't do that to Garcia though. He didn't want her to push her into anything.

He leaned back in his the couch and closed his eyes. Life had been difficult but he had always had his team with him to help him.

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy.  
**

**Okay, so I'm reading a new fanfic call Abduction by TheFirestar423 and I am loving it. I highly recommend that you all give it a read as I love her ability to bring the essence of the team when they profile into her fanfic. Give it a go! You can find it in my favourites on my profile page if you want quick access.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and lovely responses. Thank you!  
**

**Please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**The next day**

Spencer continued to eat his jello slowly, he kept missing his mouth on occasion due to his focus on the book he was reading. He felt better than he had but he still felt weak. He was already being overcome by boredom after being in the hospital for only a few days. He didn't care how long he had to stay though, he was just happy being alive and he was happy that his family was safe. He looked up as his door opened. He put down his jello as he watched Rossi walk into the room. "Hey Rossi, how are you doing? How's the head?"

"My head is fine," Rossi said before walking over to the bed and sitting down next to it. "I've had a lot worse than that blow to the head. How are you doing?"

"I'm feeling better than I was," Spencer sighed. "I'm just glad everyone is safe and that my children are no longer in danger. William is struggling, I can see it in his eyes and his behaviour. He flinches at the slightest movement and he only seems to calm down when Jasper is around. I feel like a terrible father for not being there for him."

"You're not a terrible father and William understands that. He would rather have his father that has recovered there for him in his life for many years to come than have a father here for him now but not fully recovered. I can't believe you had a heart attack. You're only fifty. You are just starting to turn into a grumpy old man."

Spencer let out a small chuckle at Rossi's comment.

"I suppose that would make you the master of being a grumpy old man," Spencer smirked back.

"You may in a hospital bed but that doesn't mean I won't clip you round the head," Rossi smiled back before resting into the chair. "I feel too old sometimes. I can't believe it's been fourteen years since William was born and over fifteen years since Beatrix was born. I remember the first day you brought Beatrix back to your apartment. We had all gathered there because we thought something had happened to you."

"Something did happen that day," Spencer said before a small smile tugged at his lips. "I became a father that day and I loved my daughter the first time I held her. She grew up so fast, they both did. Where did all the time go?"

"Time flies when you are happy," Rossi said. "You have two beautiful children and a beautiful wife."

"I don't know where I would be without my Emily. She has been there for me for everything and she is a wonderful mother to our children. She gave me a full and amazing family. The first time I saw her at the BAU, I felt something in my heart but I didn't act on it. I understand now the reason I didn't act on my feelings back then and I'm happy that I didn't."

"What do you mean? What was the reason?"

"Back then, it wasn't the right time, it wasn't the moment we were to fall in love. I know there was a lot of pain in the two years that I disappeared but there was a lot of love when I came back. I asked Emily out and that time was the right moment. That was the time that showed me we're meant to be together. I wouldn't change anything in my life, not even my kidnapping."

"Why wouldn't you change that? That was the most horrible time for a lot of us and I know how much it affected you," Rossi questioned.

"I wouldn't change anything because all the events in my life have led to me having my family. I know Beatrix came into my life in an unexpected way and I know she got conceived after Callie raped me in my coma but she is my daughter and I would die to protect her. I became a new man when she was born and I would never change anything because as horrific as my time with Callie and Dante was, something wonderful came out of it. Beatrix was the light in that horrible time. I can't dwell on the past horrors that have affected me. I learned a long time ago that the present is where my focus needs to stay. The past is nothing but memories. Some good, some bad. I focus on the good."

"Wisdom does truly come with age," Rossi said.

"Yes, Mr Miyagi," Spencer joked gently before moving a wire to the side.

"Shut up, Reid," Rossi smiled. "I think that heart attack fried your brain."

"No, just made me a little cheekier."

"Emily will love that," Rossi said.

"She loves it when I'm cheeky, she thinks it's, as she puts it, adorable."

"Where is the sick bucket?" Rossi chuckled.

**A few hours later**

Spencer gave his daughter a look of disbelief as she revealed her winning hand as they were playing poker. Beatrix smiled as she saw her father's look.

"Your mother taught you too well," Spencer said as he shook his head and dealt the cards again.

"No, you both taught me too well," Beatrix sighed happily. "Don't pout because you are losing, dad."

"I'm not pouting," he said.

"You pout when mom gets a word on the crossword puzzle before you or when William is able to repeat one of you magic tricks without you teaching him."

"He's only ever done that twice," Spencer said. "I have no idea how he even did that."

"He's smart, just like you," Beatrix pointed out as she looked at her cards. They both looked up as they watched the door open. Big grins both came to their faces as they watched a familiar face arrive at the door.

"Hey, little B."

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Also a big well done to LaRieNGuBleR for guessing who the mystery guess is. You have a good memory, my dear.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are lovely and you are wonderful. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

"Henry," Beatrix smiled happily before putting down her cards and standing up. "I missed you."

Henry walked forward and immediately brought her into a bear hug. "I missed you too, little B. I'm sorry that I haven't been around to help. I only found out yesterday. My mom called me and explained everything. She should have call me sooner."

He brought himself away from the hug and cradled her face. He looked at the bruises that were still on her cheek and hated that they were there.

"I'm okay, Henry," Beatrix smiled. "It doesn't hurt. William got hurt more than me."

"Why didn't my mother call me down earlier?" Henry sighed as he brought Beatrix to the side of the bed and placed her down in the chair, he sat next to her and kept a comforting arm around her. Beatrix leaned against him and felt safe with him next to her. She had always been close to Henry, he had always been there for her and she had been there for him. She didn't mind him called her little B. Her aunt JJ had told her that he'd been calling her that since she was a baby.

"Hey Uncle Spencer," Henry smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm getting better," Spencer sighed. "We didn't call you because you were safer at college and I didn't want to affect your studies. You just finished all your exams."

"You still should have called me," Henry said as he gave his godfather a disapproving look. "Please, in the future, call me the moment something happens. I want to be here for you all and I wasn't. I'm sorry for not being here, little B."

"Henry, my dad is right. You were safer at college than being here. How does it feel being able to graduate soon?" she asked. "Twenty two and the world ahead of you."

"I have job lined up here actually and stop trying to change the subject," Henry smiled at her. Beatrix was about to say something when her stomach let out a loud growl. Henry looked at her stomach and let out a small laugh. "What the hell was that?"

"I haven't eaten since this morning," Beatrix admitted.

"Beatrix, why didn't you tell me?" Spencer said before looking to Henry. "Henry, I would be grateful if you could go with Beatrix and get her something to eat. She needs to get some food into her stomach."

"I'm fine," Beatrix shrugged.

Henry rolled his eyes and rose from his seat, he reached down and picked Beatrix up before settling her onto his shoulder. He held her legs as she hung over his shoulder. "Henry, put me down."

Spencer laughed as he watched his godson and daughter.

"Sorry, little B," Henry smirked before looking to his godfather. "We'll be back soon. I'll make sure she eats a good amount."

He walked to the door and heard Beatrix giggling from his shoulder. "Henry...put me down."

"Not till we get to the cafeteria," Henry said before walking out the door.

Spencer couldn't help but laugh as he heard Beatrix giggle, he knew her cheeks had to be red with embarrassment. He leaned back in his bed and enjoyed the feeling of everything getting back to normal. He was happy knowing that after everything his children had endured, they could still smile and they could still laugh. He knew it would take time for the memories of what happened to them to fade to the back of their minds and he knew that they would be scarred by what had happened to them. The most important fact in the world, that ranked higher than all the others in his mind was that he knew his children were strong. They were so strong and they would make it past all that had happened.

They got that from their mother and his wife.

**Henry - Ten minutes later**

Henry pushed the tray of food in front of Beatrix. "Eat some food and feed the growling monster that is your stomach."

"It's only a monster when I haven't eaten in a while," Beatrix said as she picked up her sandwich and took a large bite out of it, she grinned as she felt the tuna and cucumber sandwich go into her stomach after she swallowed. "Now we are not in front of my dad, I'll tell you the truth. I wish you had been here over the last few days or so. I need to ask you a question."

"Go ahead," Henry said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Did you know about everything they kept from me? What do you know about where I came from?" she asked.

"I know everything," he said carefully. "I know about your biological mother and the rest of her family. I know what they did to your father."

"Tell me everything," Beatrix demanded. "I want to know everything that Dante Jones did to my father and where he is now."

"He's dead," Henry explained. "Callie Jones killed him after he almost killed your dad. Uncle Spencer told me everything when I was old enough. Beatrix, why are you asking me to tell this?"

"I don't want to upset my mom by talking about this with her. She's my mother and I know that. I don't care about my biological mother, not after everything she has done and all the pain she caused. Emily is my mother, she was there for me when I fell over as a little girl, she was there when I got sick and she is there when I need her there for me. Everything we talk about now, stays between us. Promise that you won't tell my parents or anyone else I asked you about this."

Henry looked at her and saw the pleading look in her eyes. He closed his eyes and nodded. "I promise."

"What did he do to my dad when he was in the coma?" she asked.

"He didn't do anything except make your dad's team think he was dead. Dante looked after him and kept him alive during the coma. Your biological mother abused him though without Dante knowing. Uncle Spencer told me that when he woke up he was at the mercy of Dante. When your dad called for help after two days of being awake, Dante broke his fingers. Beatrix, I don't want to tell you all this. It is difficult to talk about. I love my godfather and I know you love your dad. He doesn't want you haunted by his past."

"He kept secrets from me though. Everyone kept secrets from me and I can't help but feel betrayed by everyone. Even you," she admitted.

"Little B, my little B. Everything we kept from you was to protect you. You are a wonderful girl and you are going to grow up into a strong woman. You need to understand that all of us are a family. Family never lets another person in that family feel pain. We just wanted to protect you and keep you from having to deal with the horror of who your mother was. You're good and you are just like your dad. I remember holding you when you were a baby. I was just a kid then but when I held you, I just couldn't stop thinking about how much you looked like Uncle Spencer."

"Henry, do you think I'll ever be like my biological mother? I'm afraid that I will turn into her."

"No, you will never turn into your biological mother. Never in a million years. You are gonna end up like Emily, like your real mother," Henry smiled. "Emily is strong and so are you."

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I am sorry for not updating yesterday but my mind just refused to work and anything I tried to write came out really dodgy. I'm really sorry. *gives you puss in boots forgive me eyes*  
**

**Small time jump ahead**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are lovely and you are wonderful. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

**Four weeks later**

Spencer walked down the steps of his house and into the backyard. He was still taking it easy after his heart attack but he'd been advised to slowly get into his normal routine. He had to stay in a stress free enviroment and that had been possible thanks to his family, the team. He gently sat down on a chair. He turned his head to see Emily holding a glass of water and bottle of medication. "Mr Reid, I do believe it is time for your medication."

He smiled at her and took the glass of water and medication. "I do believe it is, Mrs Reid."

She took a seat next to him and stroked some of his hair out of his face.

"I know, I look old," he smiled gently. "You stayed beautiful as ever."

"Who told you that?"

"No-one needs to tell me," Spencer said before looking into her eyes. "You are just as beautiful as the day I first met you."

"You certainly know how to charm a girl," she laughed gently. "You are just as handsome as the first day I saw you. I love the grey in your hair, it gives you a sexy edge."

They both leaned forward and kissed each other before coming apart and looking at the team. Everyone had come over to celebrate Reid's retirement from the BAU. The papers got signed and he'd been granted his early retirement. He had loved being an agent but he needed to step back and take a slower path. Not just for himself but for all the people that he loved. Financially, he was more than fine. He looked around the garden and smiled at each sight he took in. Beatrix and Henry were sitting on the grass, Henry was helping her with some school work. He could see the smile on her face and the smile on Henry's face. They had been close since he could remember. Jasper and William were laughing as they watched a programme on a tablet device while Maisy and little Spencer were playing together with their parents keeping a watchful eye on them from two nearby chairs.

He smiled as Garcia and Morgan laughed and smiled at each other. He didn't know how they couldn't see how much they were in love with each other. He saw the love they had for each other and he wanted them to embrace it. After everything, they deserved happiness. Spencer was so happy for Morgan, his best friend had received full custody of his son after an investigation on Lucy and Gary. They had searched Lucy's house and had found drugs. After testing Lucy and Gary, they had found heavy levels of drugs in their system. Morgan had never been happier to have his son with him and had vowed not to let Lucy have any visitation rights at all. Rossi, Hotch and Jack were all talking with each other and laughing. Will and JJ were at the barbeque cooking the food. He smiled as he watched Will take over from JJ and lecture her on the ways of cooking meat.

"How did I get so lucky?" he sighed. "I have a wonderful family and a great team. I survived a heart attack and I'm gonna be able to spend more time with the kids. I just feel guilty about retiring ahead of you and some of the others."

"Honey, don't feel guilty. You took early retirement and after your year off, you will do some part-time teaching at the academy. The most important thing you need to do is keep this healthy," she said before placing her hand over his heart.

"Keep yourself safe though, I know it isn't too long before you retire but till that day, I want you to stay safe."

"I will baby. C'mon, I think the food is about to get served," Emily said before rising from her chair. Spencer rose from his chair gently and took her hand as they made their way to the barbeque.

**Morgan - Two hours later**

Morgan and Garcia sat in the backyard of Spencer's house and watched as they sun began to go down. Maisy and little Spencer were inside playing.

"Today has been wonderful," Garcia smiled at Morgan. "Stress free and Maisy has enjoyed herself too.

"It's wonderful having Spencer with me now," Morgan beamed. "He understands what is going on and he is happy that he can stay with his daddy all the time. I can't stop spoiling him."

"Maisy loves spending time with Spencer, she loves playing with him and being around him."

"Baby girl, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Garcia said.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" he said nervously.

"Morgan, I-" Garcia began to say but Morgan interrupted her.

"Penelope Garcia, I adore and love you, I always have. I want to try to have relationship with you. You bring joy to my life when times are dark. I know how much you miss Eric and how much you loved him. He knew that too and he asked me to look after you after he died. I understand if you are not ready yet but I want you to know that I will wait till you are."

He was about to get up to give her time to process his words when she stood up with him and pulled him back to her. He felt joy explode inside his heart as she grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close and kissed her back passionately. Her blonde hair felt wonderful as he brushed his hand through it.

**Maisy and Little Spencer**

Maisy stood with Spencer watching as her mother kissed Morgan. She smiled with Spencer as they watched them.

"Your mommy is kissing my daddy," Spencer said. "Daddy looks happy."

"My mommy looks happy too. She hasn't looked that happy since my daddy."

"Is my daddy going to marry your mommy?" Spencer asked with a curious look on his face and a small teddy bear in his hand.

"I hope so," Maisy said happily.

"Me too. Then you'd be my big sister," Spencer grinned.

**Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I am sorry for not updating yesterday. I got really busy and my bloody annoying wrist was giving me trouble. There is a time jump in this chapter and there are only about three chapters left on this. I also want to tell you that next week my updates might be jumpy as I am doing some extra work that week and I'm going to be busy. I will try to update every day though.  
**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you are amazing and awesome. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Six years later**

Beatrix enjoyed driving down the road towards her house, she loved being twenty-one as it allowed her a lot of freedom. Freedom that had been closely watched by her mother and father. She didn't blame them and they were right being protective over her. It had taken her a long time after her attack and attempted kidnapping to trust the world around her. It had taken William longer than her though to get past what had happened to him. For over six months after his attack, he wouldn't go out without anyone with him. He had leaned on Jasper a lot the last six years and Beatrix knew that he was lucky to have such a brilliant godfather. Putting up the windows, she let out a small smile as she pulled into the driveway in her 67' Impala. She remembered when she first got it.

_Beatrix walked down the steps with Jasper guiding her and his hands over her eyes. She had just passed her driving test after turning sixteen._

_"This is that second birthday present that I promised," William called from in front of her. Jasper removed his hands._

_"Open your eyes," Jasper said. Beatrix opened her eyes and found herself in heaven as she saw the car in front of her. William tossed her the key's and she swiftly caught them. "Enjoy sis."_

_"Are you serious?" Beatrix shouted happily as she ran to the car and circled it. She stroked the hood of the car._

_"It's your car," William smiled. "Uncle Jasper and myself have worked on it for months. Do you like it?"_

_She ran around the car and brought her baby brother into a big hug. "I love it! Thank you so much!"_

_William hugged her back before coming away from the hug. Beatrix ran over to Jasper and hugged him tightly. Jasper kissed the top of head. "I'm glad you like it, Trix. Your brother did most of the work."_

_Beatrix came away from the hug and ran to her car again. "I can't believe this! It's beautiful!"_

_Jasper walked over to William. "I think your big sister likes her new car."_

_"You don't say," William chuckled._

Beatrix loved that memory and she loved her car. What she loved more was her family and her baby brother. She had chosen to go to college and stay local to her family. She didn't want to move away and her parents were happy with her only living down the street in an apartment. She needed her space sometimes and having her own apartment allowed her that. She always found herself amused by her parent's discomfort over her chosen area of study. Criminal Psychology. Her parents were slightly uncomfortable about her wanting to go into law enforcement but they had never told her she couldn't do it. They just made sure she was certain about going down that career path. She smiled as she recognised Henry's car outside. She got out of her car made her way to the front door. She unlocked the front door and made her way to the back garden. Everyone was coming over to the monthly barbeque.

"I'm not crashing the party," Beatrix said as she entered the back garden to see Henry, JJ, Will, William and her parents.

"Hello my darling," Emily smiled as she walked over and hugged her daughter. "You look wonderful."

"Thanks mom," Beatrix smiled. Spencer walked over to her with the help of his cane. "Is your leg giving you trouble again, Dad?"

"It's always giving me trouble," Spencer said gently before hugging his daughter. "You are late."

"Had a hard time picking the right dress," she said before looking over to Henry. "Hey Henry."

"Hey Beatrix," he waved. "How is college treating you?"

"It's treating me very well," Beatrix said before turning to her brother. "How is college treating you?"

"Too much work," William shrugged. "Theoretical physics and mathematics take a lot of focus."

"I bet it does," she chuckled. "Where the Dodge charger?"

"Uncle Jasper has it. The radiator is playing up and he is fixing it. He'll be here soon with it."

"Damn it!" Emily cursed as she came back from the kitchen. "I thought I picked up the ice."

"Don't worry, mom. I'll walk to the store and get some," Beatrix offered. "It won't take long and I'll be back before you know it."

"That would be great if you could," Emily said.

"I'll go with you," Henry called over before walking up the steps and to her side. Beatrix nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything else?" Beatrix asked her mother.

"Could you get some juice?"

Beatrix nodded and made her way with Henry out of the house and they began to walk down the street.

"Are we out of view?" she asked as she looked back and then to Henry.

"We are out of the view from them," Henry smiled before leaning down and kissing Beatrix. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They came away from the kiss and looked each other in the eyes. "I missed you so much. I'm sorry I've been gone all week."

"That's alright, you can make it up to me," Beatrix grinned before kissing him again. They came away from each other and held each other's hands as they walked down the street.

"Do you think that they know about us?" Beatrix wondered.

"I don't know but if they do, they are keeping it well hidden. I always worry about what Spencer's reaction would be if he found out we've been a couple for the last year. Do you ever think that I might be too old for you?"

"You are not too old for me," Beatrix scolded playfully. "There is only seven years between us. There is more than that between my mother and father. There is over ten years between them. I love being with you and I love you."

"I love you too," Henry smiled before pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. "Should we tell them that we are together? We wouldn't have to hide our relationship then."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure, it's time they knew," Henry smiled before picking her up playfully and putting her over his shoulder. "We better get going."

Beatrix laughed as Henry began to jog towards the store with her over his shoulder. "Henry!"

**An hour later**

Beatrix and Henry walked over to his and her parents nervously. JJ, Will, Spencer and Emily looked up to face them.

"We both have something we need to tell you," Beatrix said nervously. Henry walked up behind her and took her hand in his own.

"We know that you are in a relationship," JJ smiled. "We couldn't be happier for you!"

"You knew!" Beatrix said in shock. "How?!"

"Our son told us," Will explained.

"He told us too," Spencer said before looking up at Henry. "I take it she fell for it."

Beatrix looked at Henry in confusion. "What are they talking about?"

"I wanted to wait till we were in front of our parents. I told them about us about a week ago. I had to make you think that they didn't know. I love you and I had to ask your father's permission," Henry explained to her before pulling out a small box and getting to one knee. He opened it to reveal a ring. "Beatrix Diana Reid, will you marry me?"

**Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. Again, I apologize not updating yesterday and I'm sorry for my updates being a bit over the place lately. I didn't update yesterday due to being in uber-cow mode. I was a grumpy git and I didn't want that to show in my writing. Sorry again!  
**

**There are about four more chapters for this, prepare for the end.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are lovely, you are wonderful and I adore you all. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

"Yes! Of course I will marry you," Beatrix said happily. Henry smiled and slid the ring on her finger, he picked up her up and kissed her as she hugged her arms around him. "I love you so much, Henry."

"I love you too," Henry said before kissing her again. He put her back down they turned to face each of their parents. Spencer came forward first and wrapped her arms around his daughter. He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Congratulations sweetie," he smiled at her. "You have a good man at your side. One that I approve of."

Spencer turned to face and Henry and put his hand on his shoulder. "You, young man. You take care of my daughter and I don't want anymore secrets between us. You didn't have to hide this from us in the first place."

"I know, dad," Beatrix said as she stepped forward. "I tell you everything and I just worried how would take us being together. Besides, you know pretty much everything about me. It was nice to have something of my own for a while. I know Henry will take care of me, he always has and it was last year we both realised that we had feelings for each other. I love him and I'm happy that you approve of us being together."

"If there was any man in the one world I would trust to take care of you, it is Henry," Spencer smiled at her.

"I am so happy for you both," JJ said with excitement as she brought Beatrix into a tight hug. "I looked forward to torturing you as your future mother in law."

Henry and Beatrix let out small laughs. "I look forward to being your daughter in law. Are you okay with our relationship, JJ?"

JJ stepped forward and cupped Beatrix's face in her hands. "I am more than okay, I am so happy to have you joining our family."

"Mrs LaMontange," Henry said before hugging his arm around Beatrix. She leaned against him and listened to his heartbeat, she loved listening to his heart. It was always so calm and strong. She loved Henry and she knew deep down that they had always had a deep connection. They had been best friends since she was young and she loved the fact she would be marrying her best friend. She let her mind drift to the happiest moment in her life.

_Beatrix snuggled against Henry as they laid in the bed, his chest was warm and toned. His hand stroked through her hair as they stayed silent, each of them with smiles across their faces. "I can't believe how wonderful that was."_

_She looked up to look him in the eyes._

_"Are you doing okay?" Henry asked her before stroking his hand down her arm. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"_

_Sitting up and pulling the sheet up to cover herself, she smiled and shook her head. "No, honey. You didn't hurt me. That was just amazing though. I was a little scared and I thought it would hurt more but it didn't. I'm glad that we took our relationship to the next stage. Thank you for waiting till I was ready."_

_"I would have waited as long as you wanted," Henry smiled before reaching up and bringing her closer. He kissed her on the lips and looked in her eyes. "You are worth waiting for. I love you, I always will."_

_Kissing him back tenderly, she leaned her forehead against his gently and sighed happily. "I love you too."_

_Henry wrapped his arms around her and quickly rolled her on the bed so he was above her. He began kissing her quickly down the neck causing her to giggle hysterically._

_"I love that laugh," he smiled as her before kissing her on the nose._

_"We still have another hour before we have to get ready," Beatrix grinned._

_"We can do a lot in an hour," Henry winked before kissing her neck again._

That was the first time they had been together intimately and she knew then that Henry was the man she would always love and the man she wanted to be with.

**Two hours later**

Rossi slowly got up from his chair, his old joints not being kind to him in his old age. He raised his glass and looked at Beatrix and Henry as they sat at the table, both of them in each others arms. "I would like to congratulate the engaged couple and I wish them a wonderful life together. I also want to say that I love this family and even though we have had some tough times over the years, we have always had each other. Love is a strange thing but this family has a lot of love in it. Congratulations to the happy couple."

Everyone clinked their glasses, some with champagne in while the younger ones had soda. Morgan and Garcia looked at each other and kissed, they had been happily married for the last four years. Maisy and little Spencer loved being brother and sister. Maisy looked out for her eleven year old step brother and loved being sixteen. Morgan was a brilliant father to Maisy and Garcia was a wonderful mother to Little Spencer. Lucy didn't see Spencer anymore and Morgan wanted to keep it that way.

Jack gently rocked his son in his arms as he looked around the table, his father smiled at him. Jack loved being a father to his ten month old baby son, Bailey. His wife was away at a conference so he was caring for their son.

Hotch looked at his son and still couldn't believe the baby in his son's arms was his grandson. He wished that Hayley could have seen her grandchild, Hotch knew she would have adored him and cherished him. He had no doubt that Hayley was looking down from somewhere.

Emily and Spencer had never been happier, they were both retired and relished spending time with each other. Spencer had trouble with leg from time to time but that was nothing to him. All that mattered was his children and his wife of over twenty years. He smiled as he watched Henry and Beatrix together, they were meant for each other. Henry was a fine young man and he knew that Henry would love his daughter and keep her safe. He looked over to see William and Jasper talking and laughing. Jasper was a wonderful godfather to his son and he never regretted his decision to name Jasper as the William's godfather. Spencer knew deep down that Jasper saw William as the son he could never have. He didn't mind Jasper being that way. Jasper had a few girlfriends over the years but had never found a solid relationship with any of them.

Jasper was part of the family and they were there for him when he needed them.

Rossi remained the patriarch figure to the entire BAU family. He was enjoying his golden years and often had the team over with him at his large house. He had changed his will long ago to include each and every single team member. He wanted to leave them all with something wonderful when he passed.

JJ and Will both focused on their son and their future daughter in law. They were so happy for their son and they couldn't wait to see him get married. They'd been surprised at first about the relationship but they had no problems with it. The age gap didn't bother them.

"I guess the Reid family and the LaMontagnes are about to get a lot closer," William smiled. "She is perfect for him."

"I know she is," JJ smiled. "She is the one for him."

**Please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.  
**

**I have chosen Henry's middle name as I couldn't find one and I thought his middle name should be after his father and his grandfather.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you are amazing and awesome. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two months later**

Beatrix took a deep breath in as she looked at herself in the mirror, her brown hair flowing down her shoulders and her brown eyes full of both joy and nerves. Today was the day she was marrying Henry and she couldn't wait. Twirling, she loved the way her mother's dress hugged her body and made her look like a true bride. It had only been two months since the proposal but they had decided they wanted to get married quickly. She had barely had to do anything, Garcia had taken over planning the wedding and had created a beautiful wedding in such a short time. They had moved in together into her apartment and had spent the last two months in bliss. A small knock came at the door.

"Come in," she called. The door opened to show her parents as they walked in. Emily gasped and felt tears of joy in her eyes as she saw her daughter in her dress. Beatrix walked over to her mother and smiled at her. "Do you like it?"

"You look beautiful," Emily smiled before carefully hugging her daughter. She stepped back and her eyes began to water. "I'm going to cry. I'm sorry."

"Mom, please don't cry," Beatrix said as she pointed her finger at her mother. "If you cry, I will cry and Garcia will kill me for ruining my make-up."

Emily took a deep breath and let Spencer step forward. He stepped forward using his walking stick and brought her into a strong hug. Beatrix hugged him back and felt wonderful. They came away from the hug and Spencer brought something from his pocket. "I know you have something new and something blue but I know you don't have something old so we want to give you this."

He placed a long box in her hand and nodded for her to open it. She opened it and gasped gently at the beautiful necklace inside. It was a simple elegant chain with a rose pendant, a rose-covered in small diamonds. "It's beautiful."

"It belonged to your grandmother, Diana. I want you to have it and cherish it because I know she would have wanted you to have it. I wish that you two had known each other," Spencer began to say before his voice wobbled. "She was a wonderful woman and she would be proud of her granddaughter."

"Thank you, dad," Beatrix said before hugging him again. "I wish I had known her too."

Spencer hugged her back before coming away. He took the box from her and took the necklace out. "Turn around and I'll put it on."

Beatrix turned around and lifted her hair as her father placed the necklace around her neck. She put her hair back down and turned back around to face her parents. "Thank you for everything you have done for me and for supporting me no matter what. I love you both."

"We love you too," Emily said as she stepped forward with Beatrix's flowers in her hand. Beatrix took the flowers and took a deep breath.

"You ready, dad?" she smiled.

"I'm ready to walk you down the aisle," he said before taking her hand. "I can't believe I'm giving you away. I know that I am giving you away to a wonderful man and one that I know will take care of you and keep you safe. I want you to know that I'm still your father and I will always be here for you. I have cared for you since the day I first held you and I will always care for you."

"I know, dad," Beatrix nodded. "Henry is a wonderful man and I love him. Come on, I want to go and get married so I can spend the rest of my life with my husband."

**Five minutes later**

Beatrix felt her heart soar as the music began to play, she took her father's arm and waited as her bridesmaids Garcia, Maisy and Helen made their way up the aisle. Helen was Jack's wife and she was happy to have her as a bridesmaid. The bridal music began and she began to walk down the aisle with her father. She let out a big smile as she watched Henry take in her appearance, his face was one of amazement and love. They reached the end of the aisle and Spencer passed her hand to Henry's hand.

"You take good care of my little peanut," Spencer smiled. Spencer looked over to Morgan, Hotch, William, Jasper and Jack, they all smiled back at him as they stood as groomsmen.

"I will, sir," Henry said to his godfather and his soon to be father in law. Henry watched Spencer sit down next to Emily before Beatrix and himself stood together in front of the priest.

"We're gathered here today to witness a union of two people who have embraced the love they feel and have decided to join themselves in holy matrimony. When two people join together and choose to spend the rest of their lives together, it is a wonderful thing. Love is one of the strongest connections we can have with each other and no matter what happens in the world, we have love to keep us safe and help us see the light. Henry and Beatrix have both prepared their own vows which they will now read to each other. Henry if you would now speak your vows," the priest smiled.

Henry took a deep breath and took Beatrix's hands and held them in both. "Beatrix, I have known you for a very long time. We have always been best friends and last year we took the big step and we became more than best friends, we told each other the love we had always wanted to share. I have always loved you and every day I thank the universe for giving me such a beautiful, smart and wonderful woman to love. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and I will always protect you, love you and I will forever cherish you. No matter what happens in our lives, I will be there by your side. I'll be your protector till the end of time."

Beatrix grinned happily at Henry before the priest turned to her. "Beatrix, please speak your vows."

"Henry, I love you and I know that I have always loved you. You've kept me safe and you have always held me in your arms when I felt sad. The moment I am in your arms, I feel safe and I feel loved by you. You are beautiful and your eyes show me how much you care about me and in them I see our future together. A beautiful future that I can't wait to live. I will cherish you and I will never leave your side. I am marrying my best friend and I am marrying the man I love. I never thought I could be so happy but I know with you by my side, I will always be happy and loved. I love you, Henry LaMontange and I will never stop loving you."

Beatrix wiped a tear of happiness from her cheek and grinned at Henry.

"Now we will present the rings," the priest called. Little Spencer stepped forward with a pillow. Henry took one of the rings and brought Beatrix's hand up. "Repeat after me, Henry. I, Henry William LaMontange, take you, Beatrix Diana Reid, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, Henry William LaMontange, take you, Beatrix Diana Reid, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," Henry repeated after the priest before sliding the ring on Beatrix's finger.

"Beatrix," the priest said gently. "Repeat after me. I, Beatrix Diana Reid, take you, Henry William LaMontagne, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, Beatrix Diana Reid, take you, Henry William LaMontagne, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," she repeated before picking up the ring and sliding it on Henry's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife under the eyes of the lord and under the law. You may now kiss the bride," the priest smiled. Henry brought Beatrix into his arms and kissed her passionately. The guests clapped their hands together. Emily and JJ cried happily as they watched Beatrix and Henry together. Spencer and William both had watery eyes as they look at each other and let out happy smiles.

Henry came away from the kiss and brushed some hair from her face. "I love you, Mrs LaMontagne."

"I love you more, Mr LaMontange," she giggled before kissing him again.

**Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. ****I am very sorry about not updating for the last two days, I have been really busy and really tired. I am so sorry and I will warn you that updates may be jumpy this week as I am working extra at my work and I am going to get very tired this week but I will still be updating where I can. I'm sorry again but hope you stay with me. I feel so guilty for not updating, I have done a really nice long one-shot for you all as an apology. It's called Fragments.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you are amazing and brilliant. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One year later**

Spencer slowly walked into Beatrix's room, they had kept it the same. Emily and himself didn't have the heart to change anything about it. Her bed remained the same and her posters were still over the wall. His little girl had grown up and he missed her so much. She was only a phone call away and lived in an apartment nearby but he missed having her around. He remembered holding her in his arms when she was a baby, rocking her to sleep and telling her all the hopes he had for her. Now she was all grown up, married and expecting her first child with Henry. His little girl was about to have a child of her own. He couldn't believe he was going to become a grandfather. Emily was ecstatic about being a grandmother and couldn't wait for her grandchild to arrive. A lot had happened in the last year. Beatrix had graduated from college but had chosen to put off going into law enforcement after finding out about her pregnancy. Henry and their baby came first in her mind and Spencer agreed with her decision.

Law enforcement was dangerous and he didn't like the idea of his daughter being in the middle of all the danger.

**Beatrix**

Beatrix rubbed her stomach and smiled as she felt her baby kick. The little one inside of her was an unexpected surprise but she couldn't be happier. Henry had never been happier and had already decorated the nursery. She was six months pregnant and loved her son already. A baby boy was arriving in three months and they had prepared for his arrival. They had chosen to stay in the apartment, it was big enough and they were saving for a house. Henry's job brought plenty of money into the household and he was happy to provide for them. She giggled as she felt her baby kick again.

"What are you laughing about?" Henry asked as he came into the room and over to the couch, paint marks all over his grey shirt. He sat down next to her.

"Here, have a feel," Beatrix smiled as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Henry let out a small laugh as he felt the baby kick. "He's got a strong kick."

"Yes, he does," Henry smiled. "Wow, I can't believe it."

"What do you think he's gonna be when he is older?" Beatrix wondered as she rubbed her stomach gently.

"How about a famous football player? He could be scoring touchdowns when he is older," Henry said as he kept his hand on her stomach. "Or a baseball player."

"You and your sports," she laughed gently. "He could be other things. He could be a bestselling author, a genius, he could be anything. That's what I love and that is what I want to give him. I want him to know that he can become anything he wants to become. My mom and dad always told me that I could be anything in the world and I am going to tell our baby boy the same."

"You will be a wonderful mother," Henry said before kissing her on the lips. "I know you will."

"You are gonna be a wonderful father," she smiled and kissed him back. She stroked her hand through his blond short hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he grinned before kissing her neck playfully. She let out a loud giggle as he kissed her. He came away from her neck and lifted her t-shirt up a small amount to show her large bump. He kissed the bump. "I love you too, little one."

"Any ideas on a name?" Beatrix asked. "We can't call him little one for the rest of his life."

"I know we can't," Henry chuckled. "Let's brainstorm. What about Aidan?"

"I don't like it," Beatrix sighed before putting both her hands on her stomach. "How about Logan? Logan LaMontagne."

Henry looked at her baby bump and smiled. "I like it. It just feels like a good name. Logan it is."

He placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently as he spoke. "Hey Logan, I'm your daddy and the one carrying you is your beautiful mommy. We can't wait to meet you and we can't wait to hold you in our arms. We will always love you."

"You better go and finish the nursery, we promised my parents we would go over and visit them."

**Later that day**

Beatrix made her way up the steps to her parents house with Henry holding her hand, she rang the doorbell and waited for them to answer. They opened the door and both grinned at her arrival.

"Hey mom," she smiled before entering the house. "Hey dad."

"Hello, my little peanut," Emily said before hugging her daughter.

"I'm not a little peanut now," Beatrix laughed as she placed her hand on her stomach. Spencer stepped forward and hugged her.

"You will always been our little peanut," he smiled. "How's our little grandchild doing?"

"He was kicking earlier and he seems to like it when Henry talks to my bump," Beatrix said. "How are you two doing?"

"Enjoying retirement although we miss the excitement sometimes," Spencer said before turning to Henry. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Uncle Spence," Henry nodded. "Work is busy but I have the next week off. We also found a name for the baby."

"Tell us," Emily said with excitement.

"Logan," Beatrix smiled. "In three months, we will say hello to Logan LaMontagne."

"Oh, I love that name," Emily said before placing her hands on Beatrix's stomach. "I still can't believe I'm going to become a grandmother."

"My mom is just the same," Henry smiled before stepping up behind Beatrix and putting his arms around her. "We are just excited to become parents."

"I hope you are ready for some sleep deprivation," Spencer smirked.

**Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. I'm so sorry for not updating this week but my work has been super busy and I wish could have updated more. Daily updates are now back and I am working on a one shot to make up for not updating. Enjoy and I'm sorry again.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are awesome and brilliant. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two months, two weeks later**

Beatrix slowly made her way back to her parent's living room. Her bump had grown considerably and she wasn't as quick as she used to be. She sat down next to her father and handed him the cup of tea she had made for him. For the last two weeks of her pregnancy, she had chosen to stay with her parents. Henry was working extra at his work so he could have an extra week of paternity leave and she didn't want to stay alone in case she went into early labour. Her parents were ecstatic having her stay with them. William lived with three friends a few miles away but he visited often. Beatrix let out a small laugh as she brought her feet up to rest of the small cushioned stool there.

"I feel like a planet," she said before placing her hands on her stomach. "I'm due in two weeks and I can't wait to meet my little Logan."

"The moment you see that baby, all the nerves and worries you have will disappear. The moment you see your child, you bond with them immediately and love them unconditionally. Always know that we are happy to babysit when you want a night off," Spencer smiled at his daughter before taking a sip of his tea.

"I know, dad. I just can't wait to hold him and be a parent. Henry is so excited, he keeps double checking everything to make sure that we haven't missed anything. He even painted the baby's full name above the crib."

"Full name?" Spencer asked.

Beatrix let out a small smile as she put her hand on her stomach. "Logan Spencer LaMontange. I wanted to give your name for his middle name."

"Thank you, Beatrix," he smiled happily, his wrinkles moving as he smiled.

They both looked up as they saw Emily walk into the room. "Sorry about that. Dinner will be ready soon."

She walked to the couch and sat on the other side of Beatrix. She looked at the television.

"What are we watching?"

"Classic doctor who," Beatrix and Spencer answered in unison. They let out a little laugh.

**The next night**

Beatrix found herself engrossed in the her book, she loved reading the classics. It reminded her of the times she would sit with her father and listen as he read William Shakespeare and William Faulkner to her. She was reading her book when she felt a strange sensation run down her trousers, it was small trickle at first before she felt gush run down her trousers. She dropped her book and brought away the covers.

"Oh," she said in a small voice before gently getting to her feet. She knew her water's had broken. Taking a deep breath, she quickly made her way to her parents room and knocked rapidly on the door. "Mum! Dad! My water broke."

A rush of feet came to the door, it opened quickly to show Emily. "Are you sure?"

"No, Mom, I just wet myself," Beatrix said before letting out a little smile. "I'm sure. We need to go to the hospital."

"Emily, help Beatrix into some dry trousers and get the baby bag. I'll get the car ready. I'll meet you down there in a few minutes," Spencer said as he grabbed his cane and quickly hobbled out of the bedroom.

"C'mon, my little peanut. Let's go and get ready. Looks like we get to meet Logan a little early," Emily smiled before guiding her daughter back to her room.

"DAD! Call Henry," Beatrix called down the stairs.

"I already am," he called back.

**A few hours later**

"Oh my god," Beatrix said before taking a deep breath and gritting her teeth. She let out a small scream as she pushed. Henry held her hand and kissed her cheek as she continued to push.

She relaxed back into his arms as she stopped pushing.

"C'mon sweetheart, we are almost there," Henry said as he held her.

"Beatrix, I need you give me one last push," the doctor said. "A big, big push."

Beatrix took a few deep breaths, she gave one last big push and screamed. Natural childbirth had been her own choice but she would happily choose to have drugs if she had another child. The pressure was gone, she laid back and closed her eyes as she felt exhaustion through her. A small cry pierced the air causing her to open her eyes, she let out a happy cry as she saw her son. The doctor placed her son on her chest with a small towel around him.

"He's a wonderful baby boy," the doctor smiled. "That is one of the quickest labours I have ever seen."

Beatrix focused on her son. She looked up to see Henry with tears of joy in his eyes. She looked back down to see her son's eyes open. Beautiful brown eyes stared back at her, her eyes. Henry kissed her quickly on the lips. She let out a small sob of joy.

"Honey, he's beautiful. Thank you," Henry cried happily.

"He's perfect," she said. "Welcome to the world, Logan. My little Logan."

**Six hours later**

Henry cradled his son in his arms and felt overcome with the amount of love he felt for him. He looked up as Spencer and Emily walked into the room along with his parents. He smiled at them.

"Hey guys."

JJ and Emily walked forward to the chair he sat in and both gasped gently as they saw the baby. Will and Spencer walked forward and both smiled. Beatrix was sleeping in the bed, exhaustion of labour causing her body to sleep.

"Henry, he's beautiful," JJ said before stroking the top of her grandson's head. "He is just the most wonderful baby in the world."

"He's perfect in every way," Henry smiled as he held his son. "He's got his momma's eyes. Mom, do you want to hold him?"

"Absolutely," JJ said eagerly. She reached down and Henry gave his son into her arms. JJ held the baby in her arms and gave her a grandson a small kiss to his forehead. "Hello Logan. I'm your Grams. I love you so much."

Emily walked to JJ's side and gently touched Logan's little hand. "Hey Logan, I'm your Grams too. I hope you are ready to get loved by a big family. You're just perfect."

"Can I hold him?" Spencer asked. JJ nodded and gave Logan to him.

Spencer held his grandson and smiled with joy at the small bundle in his arms. He touched the small amount of blond hair that was on Logan's head. There was a small amount and that surprised him.

"Your mother is my little peanut," Spencer said to a sleeping Logan. "I love her and I love you too. Now, you're her little peanut and I have no doubt in the world that your mother and father are going to raise you to be amazing. Welcome to the world, Logan Spencer LaMontange.

**Please review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you like it. This is the second to last chapter. The next chapter is the last chapter! I'm going to miss writing this but I have other fanfics ready to get going. I know this chapter is short but I love the ending of it so much, I just had to keep it that way. I have to say where is everyone on fanfiction, most of the fics I follow haven't been updated in ages.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are brilliant and amazing. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

Spencer smiled as he held his three-week old grandson in his arms, he watched as Logan's brown eyes wandered around the room before settling on him. He smiled at his grandson as he snuggled further into his arms. Logan's little eyes closed as he fell into a small slumber. Beatrix and Henry walked into the room and smiled at the sight of Spencer and Logan.

"He looks comfortable," Beatrix smiled as she sat down on the other couch with Henry.

"Holding him like this reminds me of when I used to hold you. You prefered being held by your mother though," he smiled before using his hand and stroking the small amount of hair on his grandson's head. "He is definitely going to get blond hair like you Henry. I can't believe I'm a grandpa. It seems like only yesterday I was worrying about being a dad for the first time."

"You're a great dad," Beatrix said. "Always have and always will be."

"I hope I'm a good dad," Henry said as he looked at his son. "I don't want to mess anything up."

"Sweetheart, you are an amazing father and you're gonna be an amazing father to Logan as he grows up. Stop doubting yourself."

Henry leaned forward and kissing her on the lips. "I love you. You always know how to calm me down."

She ruffled his hair gently. "Love you too. Kiss me, and you will see how important I am."

Henry kiss her again before he saw the look on Spencer's face. He came away from the kiss and held her hand, he looked at her and smiled. "You are important to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"She was quoting Sylvia Plath," Spencer said before his attention got drawn back to Logan as the little one snuggled further into his arms and let out a small noise.

"I was," Beatrix giggled gently. "You okay there?"

"I'm fine," Spencer nodded. "He was just getting into a more comfortable position. Are you two looking forward to the dinner later on?"

"We are," Henry said. "I've already packed the baby bag and Beatrix chose a wonderful little onesie to put on Logan. It has 'little genius' on the back. Emily brought it for us."

"She's helping your mother get the dinner ready at the house," Spencer explained. "Little warning. Be ready for lots of gifts."

"More gifts?" Henry laughed in amazement. "Looks like I'm clearing out some more space tonight."

A small cry pierced the air bringing all their attention to Logan. He opened his eyes and began to cry. Quickly getting to her feet, she went over to her father and gently took her son into her arms and held him against her chest. He settled against her chest as she began to walk and rock him gently. "There we are, he just wanted his momma."

"You are a natural," Spencer smiled.

"I love being a mother," she sighed happily before kissing the top of her son's head. "He is just my perfect little peanut."

**Afternoon**

"Oh, he is just the cutest baby in the world," Garcia said in a happy squeaky voice as she held him. "I could just hold him forever."

Beatrix and Henry watched as Garcia, Morgan, Maisy and little Spencer all fussed over Logan. Henry held Beatrix close as they sat on the porch swing watching everyone. She snuggled into him and loved the warmth he provided. Will, William and Jasper talked as they looked at a car magazine. JJ, Emily and Helen were all laughing together at a table. Jack and Hotch were pushing two and a half-year old Bailey carefully on the swing set and talking. Rossi was taking a small nap inside the house, he wasn't as full of energy as he used to have.

"I love this," she sighed.

"I do too," Henry answered as he watched the big happy family they had around them enjoy themselves.

Beatrix sat up straight and looked into his eyes. She stroked her hand through his hair and smiled. "I love you so much. I always have. Even when I was younger."

"I've always been that handsome," Henry chuckled. "I love you too, my little B. Thank you so much for giving me Logan and for giving me you. You are a wonderful woman and you're my world."

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach," Beatrix smiled. "Emily Barret Browning."

She watched as Henry thought for a moment before he looked down and smiled at her. "I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you."

"Roy croft," Beatrix grinned.

"I have another," he said before stroking some hair behind her ear. "If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you."

"A. A. Milne," she smiled. "I love a man who knows his way around his quotes."

**Please review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the last ever chapter for this fanfic! I just want to say that a big thank for sticking with this fanfic and for being such amazing readers and reviewers. I'm the luckiest writer in the world. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are brilliant and wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**The next day**

Spencer and Emily sat together on the couch, a small blanket over them and each embraced with the other. Looking down at Emily, Spencer hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. She looked up and kissed him on the lips. "What's on your mind?"

"I just never thought I would get this lucky," he answered honestly.

"Well you did," she smiled. "I remember a time when I thought I would never see you again. That was the worst time of my life. I'm just so happy that you came back to us."

"That was a long time ago," Reid said as he brought his hand down to hold her hand.

"When we first met, the very first time, did you ever think that we would end up together and have this wonderful family?"

"I think I did," he smiled.

"Good answer."

"I love our family," Reid sighed. "We have two beautiful children, a wonderful little grandson and a family of friends around us. I have you to thank for giving me my children. You raised Beatrix with me and you gave me a son. You gave me the world and I intend to spend the rest of my life thanking you."

"You have already thanked me a thousand times over. I never thought I would be a mother and you gave me that. You gave me a family and children. You gave me everything I had ever wanted and more. I love you, Spencer Reid. My wonderful husband and survivor."

"I love you too, Emily Reid. Always and forever."

* * *

William passed Jasper a tool and watched as his godfather began to fix the engine of the car they had worked on. He walked over to work table and picked up his beer. He took a sip and placed his bottle back down. "Jasper, how do you ask a girl out?"

Jasper looked up from the engine and put down his tools. "Why do you want to know?"

"There is this girl at the library, she works there and I really like her. I want to ask her out but I'm not sure how. I never had any luck with women."

"What type of girl is she?"

"She's smart, really smart. She's got dark red hair and beautiful green eyes. She's beautiful," William smiled.

"Just be yourself," Jasper explained. "If a woman doesn't love you for you then she isn't right for you. Just be yourself and ask her out. I don't think any woman could resist you."

"Shut up, Uncle Jasper," William laughed gently before he looked at his godfather seriously. "Why didn't you find someone after your wife left?"

"I had a few relationships but none of them worked out," Jasper sighed. "I just guess fate had other ideas for me. I may not have met the right woman but I have a great family around me and a brilliant godson."

William smiled at the comment. "You saved me life all those years ago. Thank you."

Jasper noticed William's hand tug on the long-sleeved top he was wearing. "Your scars won't matter to this girl if you're worried about that."

"They still matter to me though."

"Vincent is dead now. He got killed in prison. He can't hurt you anymore," Jasper said before taking William's arm and lifting the long sleeve to show deep scarring on William's arm. "These are nothing but bad memories. You're a strong man. Don't ever forget that."

"Thanks Uncle Jasper."

"Anytime William," Jasper smiled before ruffling William's hair. "C'mon, if that girl is going to say yes to you, we need to get that mop of what you call hair sorted."

* * *

Hotch and Rossi sat in Rossi's backyard, each with a brandy in their hands.

"Retirement is beautiful thing," Rossi said before taking a sip of his brandy.

"I'll drink to that," Hotch grinned. "I do sometimes miss the BAU. I don't miss the pain we saw in each victims face though or looking into the eyes of a killer and knowing exactly what he is thinking."

"I never regret working at the BAU," Rossi smiled. "They were the best years of my life and having my team with me, having my family with me, makes retirement feel like heaven."

"Retirement is interesting," Hotch mused. "A long time ago, I never picture it like this. I pictured a much darker retirement because one person was missing from the team back then."

"Spencer brought us back from the brink of destruction," Rossi agreed. "None of us would be this happy without everything he has given us. The two years he was missing are two years I would happily forget."

"I second that," Hotch said. "He's here now and that's all that matters. He has a wonderful loving family with him and he's a grandpa now. God, where did all the time go?"

"Time flies when you're happy," Rossi said before raising his glass. "To being grumpy old men."

Hotch raised his glass and tapped it against Rossi's glass. "To being grumpy old men."

* * *

Jack cut up his son's food into little pieces before sitting back down in his chair. He watched Bailey giggle and laugh as he began to eat. Helen came and sat down, she handed him a glass of soda.

"Are you going to have dessert later?" Helen asked her son.

"Yah," Bailey said before pointing at the tub of ice cream on the side. "Ice cream!"

"Yeah, ice cream. How about a little fruit too?" Jack smiled at Bailey. Bailey pouted and shook his head. "No! Ice cream. Yummy!"

"Hello sugar rush," Jack chuckled.

* * *

JJ and Will both jumped as the horror movie they were watching caught them by surprise, they both giggled at the fact they had jumped.

"Years and years of work in law enforcement and we jump at that," JJ giggled. "Pass me some popcorn."

Will grabbed some popcorn and placed at her lips. She ate the popcorn before leaning into him and sighing. "I miss having Henry here sometimes. All three of us sat watching a film. I remember when he was little and he hid under the blanket because of the film we were watching was scary."

"I miss him too," Will said. "He's got a family of his own now though. A beautiful one at that. I'm waiting for the call asking us to babysit. I just know it is coming."

"That's what retirement is for," JJ said before kissing him. "Babysitting our grandchildren."

"I'd love to see you bake some cookies," William laughed gently.

"Go and sit in your rocking chair, grandpa."

"Only with you next to me," he said before kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Garcia and Morgan laid in bed together, both reading. Maisy and Spencer were both out for night, both at friends leaving the house empty. Garcia kept peeking at Morgan. She put down her book and kissed him on the cheek. He removed his glasses and smiled at her.

"What was that for?"

"For being a wonderful husband and for loving me," she said before kissing him again. He kissed her back before leaning back and stroking her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Thank you for being a wonderful and amazing wife. I love you."

"Love you too, honey," she said before kissing him again. "We have the house all to ourselves tonight."

"Well, we better make the most out of it," Morgan said before wrapping his arms around her and laying down with her. Garcia giggled as he began to kiss down her neck.

"Oh Derek," she laughed happily.

* * *

Beatrix sat in the rocking chair of the nursery with Logan in her arms, she looked down at her son and felt a rush of love as she held him. Her son stared back her at her with beautiful brown eyes that she knew she would give into constantly as he grew up. Placing her finger into his hand, she laughed gently as Logan gently grasped her finger.

"You are the most precious thing in the world to me," she began to say to Logan. "I want you to grow up and be whatever you want. My mom and dad always told me that I could be anything in the world that I wanted. I didn't know it back then but I was destined to marry your daddy and to be your momma. I love you and I always will. I'll do anything and everything in the world to protect you, I'll never let anyone hurt you. Sometimes protecting you might mean lying to you or keeping things from you but if I do, I promise you will understand one day that it was just to protect you. My parents protected me and I'm happy that they did. You're loved, you are special and you are my little peanut. Mummy and daddy love you so much."

Logan looked at her for a moment before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Getting to her feet, she walked over to his crib, kissed him on his forehead and placed him in the crib.

"Goodnight, peanut."

She switched on the baby monitor and left the nursery, she left the door open a small fraction, just in case. Walking to the bedroom she saw Henry already in the bed. She slid in next to him and sighed happily as they laid together on their sides, his arms around her holding her close. He kissed the top of her head.

"Did Logan settle okay?" he asked.

"He settled fine," Beatrix smiled before snuggling further into his arms. "I love being in your arms. I always feel so safe."

"I'll always keep you safe," Henry said. "I love you and I'll always protect you."

"I love you too, baby."

They laid down together and fell asleep. Each safe in each other's arms. Beatrix knew that life was going to be okay. Her father had always taught her to stay strong through the tough times and she knew she would stay strong.

She was her father's daughter, she was a Reid and she was strong. Just like her dad.

**Please review**


End file.
